The Fairy Dragon Saga:The Darkness Dawns
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Timmy,now eleven,must fight for Fairy World's Freedom!He's the choosen one aka the Fairy Warrior!Will he be able to slay all 7 dragons and save Fairy World?Third rating suspence and 4th drama.FINISHED!R&R if y'll don't mind!Thankies!
1. He's not so ordianary after all

Timmy Turner,an averge 11 year old boy,stood feeling pechishly impaitent in line with a long line of other kids and thier faires.All Timmy and his own Fairys knew so far was this,there was some sort of big time trouble in Fairly world and some godchild was to pull some sword in order to see who was the choosen one to do so.

"But...what for?Who's the threat?"Timmy asked in an almost demanding voice up at Wanda (his fairy godmother),she too was starting to get a little antsy herself.

Wanda glanced down at her seemingly querulous godchild and sighed.Only this morning had they recieved news,that all fairygodparents and thier godkids were to come to Fairy world at once._And for what?!_She thought to herself with some aggravation,_To wait for something horrible to happen,as we wait in line to see who can pull a stinking sword out of a stinking rock in the ground...._But of course,she never really shared what she was thinking.

"Oh,Timmy."She started with a mock eager grin down at him,"This is suppose to be important!We could at least give a it out best shot,right?"

"Best shot?You mean to mess it up right?"Cosmo interupted curiously,oblivious to the current conversation,"Cause if mess'in up is what we need...you happen to be looking at the master!The Master of Mayhem,is what they use to call me."

Wanda unpoofed Cosmo out of some yellow and blue super hero costumewith two M's on them and ushered Timmy and Cosmo forward as they had all been temporaily distracted from the moving line.Timmy shallowed a lump in his throat,this was going to be a day to remember.He could feel it.

About half an hour later....

Some kid was yanking at the sword,from the middle of it and it tumbled down with a great force as his arms unveiled to his sides in a quick snap.With an angry grunt,the kid marched away from it and almost strangled his fairy in the background.Timmy was next,he gazed at it from where he was standing and blurrily took slow step towards it.

"Turner?!"Jorgen gasped in a shocked tone,then he quickly skimmed down the list of kids and snorted,"Fine!Just go and don't mess anything up!But remember,you only get _one _try."

"No,Cosmo.Save it for a rainy day!"Wanda scolded her husband lightly,as he poofed into the costume grinning.

Timmy nodded slowly and made his way even closer to it.It was the most grandest thing he'd ever seen,he took a small gulp and jumped up to grasp it within his hands firmly.Pulling as hard as his eleven year old muscles could,Timmy managed to shift it slightly with some help of the wind.He grinned widely and then tried again.This time however,nothing.

"Okay,Timmy.Good try."Jorgen told him,pulling him off the sword and pushing him forward with one hand,strangely though he had a note of congralitory in his voice for Timmy's effort.Not even he could have shifted it without a lot of effort.

"Hey,you did you're best sport!"Cosmo tried cheering him up,after Timmy just stood there quietly and without blinking.

"Timmy,Cosmo's right!For once,anyone could be the one."Wanda tried saying as well,with equal effort to match.

"Guys,"Timmy finally said to them both in a small voice,almost a faint whisper,"I have to try again.I have to!I just gotta!

The fairys,including everybody else,gasped in surpirse as Timmy turned and raced back to the sword.Jorgen,who was both curious and outraged to see Timmy coming back,tried to pounce on him.But Timmy dodged him and knocked some girl about 3 years younger then him down to the ground.

"Why you little...."Jorgen growled out at him from under his breath,but paused in the process of doing so to gap,as Timmy started to pull at the sword again with a new found strength.

_I have to pull this sword!_He thought without really thinking,it was almost like he was in a trance and couldn't be stirred no matter what the circumstance,_I don't know what's out there threating Fairy world...but I'm gonna find out!!!!_

"Has Turner completely gone nutts!?"Jorgen shot out at Cosmo and Wanda accusingly,"What the heck's gotten into him?Doesn't he realize the importance and significance of this whole ordeal?Oh,what am I thinking,of course he doesn't??!!"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged stricken looks to one another,as they sometimes did.But then,thier was a sort of calm and stillness,as a bright but warm blue glow seemed to enrapture and engolf the young boy.And in a few short seconds,the sword came all the way out of the stone.

"No!!!"Jorgen yelled out in a shrill wail.

"Yes!!!"Timmy's fairys chorused happily.

"Cool!!!"All the kids ooed and awwed.

The light around Timmy subsided,leaving Timmy to hold a sword,nearly twice his size.Before he knew it,Timmy was loosing his balance and tumbling over sideways.On it's first tilt,it nearly gave Cosmo and Wanda a swipe,the second time around it gave Jorgen an uneven trim at the top of his head.

"OK,Turner!That's ENOUGH!!!"Jorgen roared violently and everyone was quiet instantly,Jorgen now had a sheepishly grinning Timmy by his sword,"Listen up,Turner.I will tell you the story behind the mysteroy.Once,thier were 8 dragons.Not any ordianry Dragons.But Dragons who controlled a certain element or power.They all breathed fire,but they were speical.They were the yellow,purple,red,green,orange and pink Fairy Dragons.They got the name Fairy Dragons,because they guraded the enterance to Fairy World.But they guraded other realms as well.See,thier were two more greater ones then either them.The white Fairy Dragon and the Dark.For a while,they all lived in harmony.Until Draco,the Dark Fairy Dragon,decided he wished to rule over the ulitmate Fairly Dragon..._himself!_No one his sure of his name,but one things for sure,there was a titanc battle and somehow they all disspeared.That all being over 100,00 years ago,_some _of us weren't even born!But now Draco is back and he's hypotized the 6 other Fairy Dragons into do his bidding.He has set them up in a row.From smallest and less powerful to biggest and most powerful.You must go,puny Turner and slay them.The White Fairy Dragon hasn't appeared yet and we are...err..doomed with out!Eck!Anyways,you are the Fairy Warrior.An accent prochecy said that a mere Earth child would appear one day and without warning,take the sword and fulfuill his or her destiney!So Turner,what do you and you're bumbling,dead-brained fairys think of all of this so far?"

"I think one of us has lost it,"Timmy laughed good-naturedly and tossed the gleaming silver sword with the gold handle down at Jorgen's feet,"And the other one has a 9 o'clock curfure.If you know what I mean,come on guys,let's go!"

"What?!"Jorgen nearly exploded,but tried his best to restrain his short-temperedness on Fairy Worlds only hope,"Tuner...you think this isa game!?"

"No.But I'm not gonna get killed either!But I do think you're making the Fairy dragon thing up.You're only trying to get back at us for all the times we've nearly destroyed Fairy world!I mean,c'mon,me?!The choosen one!I'm just an averge kid!With an averge town,home,parents,etc."

"Timmy!"Wanda mock pleaded with him,as he turned to walk back the way he came,"This is important!

"Yeah!"Cosmo piped up,"And so is reclying!"

"But....where's the proof?"Timmy asked a bit nervously,his voice lowering to a streamline of curiousty.

"Proof?Proof well rise up in less then 24 hours and inlate us all if you don't help us."Jorgen told him grudingly.

Timmy looked from him and into his fairy's honest eyes.They were telling the truth.Timmy didn't doubt that for a second,but he still wasn't sure about ANY of this.Sighing,Timmy walked over and picked up the sword,_Still,I don't want anything to happen here and I'm practically being drafted...anyways!_

"OK!"Timmy declared eagerly,"What'd I have to do?"

This is my 2nd FOP fanfic.Ch. 14 is up one the last one and it's done.Anyways,I really hoped you liked it so far!This story takes place,directly after my 1st FOP story.I plan on making this my most awesome fanfic yet!And no,I'm not trying to make this a parody of that new show Amercian Dragon on Disney channel.Besides,this'll be more thrilling!Thank you for reading and reviewing!Stay tuned for more...bye!

Lavenderpaw


	2. Round 1 begins!

Timmy absendmindedly saultered down the path supposed path,leading to his first opponite.On the outside,he put on a brave and fearless act,to make his godparents think he was okay.But on the inside,he couldn't believe he was really doing this.He glanced up at his fairys slightly,they were casually floating along beside him and did thier best to put on a confident grin or gesture whenever Timmy's eye caught thiers.

"So,where exactly is my first match?"Timmy scratched at his head in wonderment,then a slight quake in the ground and a deep steamy breathing caught him off guard.

They turned to see a bright yellow dragon,slightly bigger then a regular one and a more disticnt dragon shaped head then most dragons.He had a yellow aura around him and he appeared at the moment to be.....sleeping.

"Uh...does that awnser you're question?"Cosmo gulped once and flew back a few paces,yileding before he ran into a rock.

"He's not so scarey."Timmy told them airly and practically waltzed over to the head on the dragon.

"Timmy...."Wanda cautioned him gently,"Be careful!"

"This is in the bag,this is....AHHH!!!"Suddenly,a big orange eye flashed open and the head started to rise up,"Nice dragon,good Fairy Dragon,you're supposively good,remember?"

The Dragon glared down at the frighted trio and then narrowed his eyes on Timmy.With a a threatening hiss,the dragon released a smoldering release of firey fury.Timmy cleverly dodged it and came up to the side of the Dragon,but before he could,he saw Cosmo and Wanda were about to be knocked out cold my a swing of it's huge tail.

"Cosmo!Wanda!Watch out!"Was all Timmy could managed to shout out to them,they turned to look aburptly and poofed out of the way just in time.With a sigh of relief,the 11 year old turned his attention back to the dragon and tried to fomulate in his tiny mind on how to beat sucha scaley creature.

"Wow,talk about you're close encounters!"Cosmo said to Wanda in his eeriely happy-go-lucky voice,as they were traped between to big boulders a few yards from Timmy and the Dragon that was advancing on him.

"Shut up,you idiot."Wanda mumured peevishly at him.

As the dragon came ever closer to blasting Timmy with a hot blast of fire and well...more fire!Timmy started to think a moment,how did regular knights or warriors (for this instance) defeat thier foes the dragons?If only...then Timmy saw it!The Dragon's leg was at some sort of limp,that was the advantage Timmy was waiting for!With a new found enthusasim,Timmy rushed over and useing some of the the moves he learned from "Muho Mushi" Timmy sliced and diced at the leg.But strangely,thier was not blood shed.It just disstagrared and dissvolved into the air.

"Way to go,sport!"Cosmo told him with a grin and thumbs up sign,"You finally mastered level 14 of 'Muho Mushi' moves!"

"_And,_you proved a lot of Fairys wrong by acutally defeating the first of the Fairy Dragons."Wanda told him quickly,not really wanting to make a scene.

"Lemme guess,no one had any faith I could pull it off,huh?"Timmy asked her plainingly,trying not to sound to surprised or hurt.Whichever one worked best,he supposed.

"Uh...not really.Although we were hoping,to tell you the truth,Timmy.Not a lot of people thought you'd make it to the place were the first one was.Partly,because of our reputation.And secondly,because they wanted somebody more _experienced _in thier eyes to battle them."

"So no one has any confidence in me,"Timmy asked his fairys solemnly,not bothering to look up,"Not ever you guys?"

When Timmy did look up,he wasn't the least bit surprised to see his fairys looking at each other doubtly and the down at him with gulity eyes.Then he knew it for sure,they hadn't had confidence in him all along.He knew them well enough to know when they were bluffing and weren't.But apparently,he had a lot to learn about not only them,but himself as well.

"Timmy!Wait!"Wanda called after him desperately,as he turned and walked down the reuming path byhimself.

"We hurt his feelings,didn't we?"Cosmo asked his wife sadly.

"I'm afraid so,sweetie."Wanda sighed to her husand wearily.

Meanwhile...

"Yes,young Warrior."A diabolical voice rang out from behind a rocky moutain,"Continue to slip away like this,for my form will soon fully form and smite you all!"

He was watching Timmy's every waking move,by some sort of black interdimensional portal viewer.With a hazy black tint all around it,the red menacing eyes of something yet to come,watched with delight as Timmy trudged dejectively down the path and into his second trap.

Back with Timmy and his Fairys...

"Timmy...!"Wanda called out to him hoarsely,for about the dozenth time.And for about the dozenth time,Timmy ignored each and every attempt to get him to turn and listen.

"You're attempts bite!"Cosmo told herwith a shake of his headand turned to Timmy,"Hey Timmy!We got a...a...the latest Crash Nebula viedo game,if you listen to us for a like an hour...or two."

"Briving won't help out either!"Wanda informed him in her usual scowl and flew over to try to say,forthrightly,right in Timmy's face almost,"Timmy,we had some doubts too.But that doesn't mean we don't have faith in you.You're our godchild,darnet!Of course we believe you can do it!"

"Yeah,Timmy!"Cosmo added with a sort of forbidding eagerness,flying overto his wife's side,"We didn't think it'd be a _total _flop!We thought you might fail...but,boy,you sure proved us wrong!But,hey,we always did think you had it in you!That's for sure!"

Cosmo looked over at Wanda for approval purposes and in turn she smiled and listlessly nodded her head.She might as well go along with what he was saying,she didn't want to have another moment like this.And,hey!If it worked it worked.

"So...you guys do believe I can do it then?"Timmy asked them hopefully,just sort of standing their,with his shaky self-esteem just sitting there and hanging in the balance.

"Whatever you put you're mind to,champ!"Wanda told him cheerfully,hoping to boast his confidence back up,"If you do that,you''ll be guranteed 100 to always win!"

"Great!"Timmy hooted and started to walk with a bounce in his walk,down the rode and to his next opponite.

"Do you really buy all that?"Cosmo asked her curiously.

"One little white lie _occasionally _never hurts."She told him with a wink,but then thought about it herself.

What lies in await for the trio ahead,who knows?!So,am I going to get any reviews here or.....not?I sure hope so!Well,thanks for reading and reviewing!Bye.

Lavenderpaw


	3. Round 2 takes flight!

Timmy trotted down the path with a new sense of becoming.Nothing was going to stand in his way now!Now that he had his Fairy godparents backing him up all the way and a glimmer of hope almost around every turn.Or so he thought....

"Sure you're not being just a little too over confident there,sport?"Wanda asked him with a slightly nervous twitch.

"Who?Me!Naaahhh...."Timmy repiled nonchalantly,with a shrug towards her coolly.

"Hmmm...suddenly it seems as thou the skys turned perculiarly odd in colour."Cosmo muttered thoughtfully,pausing from floating by Timmy's side to stare straight out a oddly blur of royal purple in the sky.Where a blue hue was suppose to inhabiet it.

"Uh,Cosmo."Timmy told him in a shakey but apprehensive voice,coming up to his clueless green fairy's side and postioning himself in a battle-ready mode,"That's no Northern Lights.That's the purple Fairy dragon!You guys better run for cover!"

"Run...for...._cover?_"Wanda argued with her hands on her hips,always ready for this kind of challenge,"Timmy,were faries.That means were magical beings who could easily turn a dinosaur in a bowl of chicken and mushroom soup.So what's you have to say to THAT,mister Fairy Warrior?"

"I have to say one thing:Aren't _all _dragons impervious to magic.Especially those a thousand times bigger thenany fairy there is?"Timmy mused paitently,gearing up his arms in a locked pose with the sword leaning slightly over his shoulder and a look a pure enthusasim crawling up his face.

"Oh,yeah!Well....there's that."Wanda blinked twice and chuckled nervously,seizing Cosmo by his jet-black tie,Wanda zoomed with him in toll behind a pile of large rocks.Leaving a very lost Timmy in her wake of a self-centered escape.

"The least you could do his cheerme on!"Timmy shouted over out them with an accussing note in his voice and an underdetermind expression starting to form on his pale,white Eleven-year-old face.

"Like you said;we should watch from a safe distance!But,hey,good luck sport!We alllllllllll believe and/or have faith you can do it!"Cosmo chirruped in his regular dumb but perky voice.

"Thanks for the support,"Timmy muttered slightly resentfully under his breath,ignoring the vivacious in Cosmo's voice or the cheesey false-hoped smile Wanda had timidly plastered on her face.Did they really believe he could do it?He thought they did._Oh,well._He thought again with a dismissful sigh to himself,_Who knows?Maybe I'm out here to prove,not only to everyone else I can do it,but prove something to myself as well._

Meanwhile (Back at the Fairy Acadamey)....

Jorgen paced up and down in his office.It had been almost an hour and a half,since Timmy and his fairys had taken off to save Fairy world and possilbey even the entire universe for that matter.

"Turner and those bumblings bozos he calls his fairys,better not have messed up or I'll mess them up!"On impulse,he aimed his huge wand towards his most highest-ranked Fairy commander award and accidently incinerating into a mere smoldering pile of ashy tare and soit.Angerily,he kicked at the pile in fustration and then suddenly set off some viloent strings of sneezes caused by his allegies towards anything ash and/or tare-related.

"Whose the bumbling oaf now,hmm?"A familiar female voice giggled from the enterance of the doorway and flew in to poof her boyfriend up a box of tissues.Who in turn tried his best to put on a smile.

"Bozos,dear."He corrected her causually and reached over with one large hand to pull her in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Heh-hee!"The Tooth Fairy giggled again and playfully ruffled Jorgens hair (scarey) with a quick sweeping motion,"But really,Jorgen.Don't you think the least you could to his give the kid a break.I mean,come on.You know as well as I do that he's been one of the most miserable cases in a while.But him and those so-called _bumbling_ fairys seemed to have gotten awfully attached to each other.A lot more out of love and caring rather then greed and self-centeredness.Not saying he isn't a little of both on occasion.But they really do seem to have an unusally close connection,wouldn't you say?"

"Whatever,as far as I'm concerned,they're just another pair of fairys and thier greedy godkid.But,Turner and his Fairys seem to get more into my hair the others.I can tell you that much!"

"_You..._"She laughed once more and placing a small peak of a good-bye kiss on Jorgen's cheek,poofed off to do her dutys,as well as get her 1:00 manicure.

Back in the 2nd epic face-off...

Timmy was now staring into the eyes of a green-eyed dragon,almost identical to the last one,only this one was a bit more larger in size and was purple.

"This should be cake."Timmy told himself,resuming his eariler airy mood.With that,he launched himself into the air with a running starting and aimed the point of his sword for the Dragon's back side.

See,he had also been equipped with a magical suit of armor.It instantly allowed him to pick the sword up with little effort,jump high up and bound off of things likes the ground and rocks,gave him incredible speed and agility,let him do all the sort of sword moves and prowess that exsisted and enhanced his tiny short-attetion spand to a high level,but that was only in combat,of course.

"Wow,cutting edge preformance and everything!"Cosmo told Wanda with a grin,"Is there nothing this kid can't do when he's the Fairy Warrior?!"

As expected,he managed to wound the beast,but something was wrong.When Timmy bounded off a nearby boulder,coming back for the second scaring,the dragon was already reared up to blast Timmy with an intense blast of firey fury along with it.With a sharp yelp,Timmy dodged the attack not so nimbley and ended up tumbling back down to the ground.Luckily,his suit of armor allowed his to land with amazingly gracefully onto the hard surface of Fairy world,unharmed completely,in a quiet stance.

"And a delicate yet graceful finish to match!"Wanda finally piped up excitededly,sharing a good dose of Cosmo's enthusasim with him.While for Cosmo,having no clue what she was talking about,just floated there with a frown on his face.

"You scare me when you talk like that."He exclaimed warily,then poofed up a Turtle and a hare,"Almost as much as these guys do!"

Timmy soon snapped out of his trance-like state and narrowed his sky-blue eyes on the task-at-hand.It then occured to him that the dragon was more likely to strike at the sides,then at the front or back.Timmy wasn't still too sure about front and back,however.But with some willing effort,he charged up to the Dragon to make a frontal assult.

"Ayyyyiiiiii------YAH!"Timmy hollwered out an unexpected warcry and zeroed in for the attack,by making a sudden blow in the Dragon's chest.

That did the trick!The dragon came crashing down like a nearly 5 story building during an earthquake world,the thunderous sound of it all,made Timmy shudder and acutally duck behind the rock his fairys were behind,when he safely landed on the ground.

"Is it over?"Cosmo asked Timmy with a particularly rare note of seriousness in it,looking over to make sure that Wanda and Timmy were both okay.

"As over can be,I suppose."Wanda repiled with a little ironicness hovering in her tone,but quickly replaced that with that of a concerned one,"Is everybody okay?That really WAS loud!"

"I'm fine,"Timmy assured them both with a mock smile and peered up from the biggest rock that was blocking his view of the scene,it really was over.

Catiously,the trio precariously made thier way from behind the rocky hill and up towards the dirt and debree.Timmy picked up a single flat stone and tossed it into a small crater that had formed.It plumetted down with the eerie endless sounds of a hole that seemed to go down forever.After waiting for a few mindnumbingseconds,the sound of a stone hitting bare dirt and chipping slightly was heard.

"Phew!What a relief!"Cosmo resumed his happy-go-lucky attitude,"Another one bites the dust!"

"Cosmo,that's a terrible thing to say!"Wanda was quick to snap at him and get all in his face.

"What?The...What-a-relief part or the Phew! part?I don't get which,but I guess it could be both?"

Wanda slapped a tiresome hand across her forehead and heaved a hefty sigh of aggravation.Timmy nearly laughed at thier usual rather commical saying somethin dumb and Wanda easily peeved by it.Timmy occasionally got irratated by Cosmo's tendancy to not think clearly,but all-in-all,he was really worth having around as a godparent and as a really good/best friend.Wanda,too.Timmy started to wandered down the path again,with a bickering Cosmo and Wanda in the back of him.With a contented sigh,Timmy thought with some almost haughty mannerism but not attending to think of it as far as arrogantly went,_Hmm...Just how I like it and have always liked it!Business as usual!And...all that other stuff about blah...blah...happiness.....and....yadda....yadda....dribble.Wonder what Mom's making for dinner tonight!_

OK.So it wasn't my longest on yet!But believe me,it pays to be paitent!I'm thinking up more humorous,dramatic,actiony and suspenseful addtions alllllllllll the tiiimmmmeee...Hehe.I love doin' that!Anyways,I've still got a lot planned for the near furture chapters.Believe me,the Timmy defeating each Dragon one by one,is about to get very diffcult in the next chapter!And then theres even MORE surprises along the way.So keep on a readin' and reviewin' yall!Right on!Peace out!See ya next time!

Lavenderpaw


	4. Round 3:The Reason

A strange feeling made it's way up from the pit of Timmy's fragile 11-year-old stomach to about his mid-throat.Thin beads of sweat started running down his whole entire face as well,Timmy,not wanting to led his godparents on that something was wrong with him.Carelessly,turned to look over at something else in the distance,everytime on of them would glance over at him.They didn't really seem to notice or even become the least bit suspcious,until they were resting on a medium size boulder for a few moments.It was Cosmo,who managed to catch a glimse of Timmy,leaning down on his side to tuck his head in between his legs.

"Uhhh....Ya know Timmy,if you and you're knees there wanna be left alone.....all you gotta do is say so!"

"Timmy?Are you okay,sweetie!?"Wanda instantly responded,by slapping the palm of her hand onto Timmy chilled-with-cold-sweat brow and poofed up a rather large thermometer in his mouth with an ice pack on his head and a light-blue blanket tightly around him.Timmy narrowed his eyes on a very confused-looking Cosmo.

"Guys!"Timmy let out in one sudden burst,ripping over the blanket and tossing all the medical-related stuff aside,"I'm feeling fine!For pity sakes,I'm suppose to be saving the entire universe right now for crying out loud!"

"Ohhhh....But Timmy,"Wanda was quick to protest agilely,showing Timmy his temp.,"19.8 the normal temp is 19.7."

But Timmy only looked at her like she was a trying to tell him all of this in some sort of foergin latin.Apparently,Cosmo and Wanda were still very unsure about all of this,even if it did risk Fairy World's safety for thier own godchilds!Timmy quickly realized this and decided to try taking a more calmer and more settled approach at this particular situtation.

"Guys,I think it's my insticnt or something.Maybe my destiney senses are tingling,who knows?!But I know one thing and one thing for sure,"He marched past both of them and overlooked a new horizon of a large orang-ish form in the very near distance while standing on a small hill,"I've gotta be ready for anything.Because,basically,_anything _can happen!"

"Timmy..."Wanda began with sparkling pink eyes and a small sniffle,"That was beautiful!Simply,no wait,devinely...."

"Because I'm gotta kick butt,I'm gonna be ready for anything there is!Cause I know now,that part of it all is just knowing how to find it's weaknessess!That's the part that totally rocks!Defeating and getting better anyways."Timmy started jabbering on in an almost macho-like manner,being quite unusal yet not too strange for the Timmy at eleven.

"But..."Wanda stammered blankly,"What about helping Fairy world out and you're true destiney?"

"Yeah!I'm the one who gets to save Fairy World _and _at the same time perfect some new Maho Mushi moves as well!"

Wanda watched in shock,as Timmy and Cosmo exchanged a high five.Timmy's stubborn boyhood pride,always seemed to come first in Timmy's mind sometimes.Wanda had to remind herself,threw recollecting and gathering her thoughts,_He's a good kid and a great friend,his selfish desires just come before a lot more important things sometimes._Wanda thought with a sigh and then she brightened,flying over to the two boys (besides her father and brother) she loved the most,giving them both a quick hug and then moving forwards.Ever closer to the new challenge out there in the horizon...

Back at the Fairy acadamey (Waldo "Wanda's younger brother").......

A young,handsome fairy,with hot pink hair that fell over his eyes.Which were a deep,scarlet radiance,flew over to try some more free food samples.He was Wanda's younger brother.A quiet yet obersvant fairy,who enjoyed being with others,as well being off on his own.Despite the fact that the girls practically hung over him and the other fairys guys took pride in even being near him,Waldo wasn't vain or materialistic in anyway.In fact,he himself was training to become a certifed FairyGodparent.

"Yeah,Wal!"A black jock Fairy football player,named Nebulaor Ned for short came flying up to him urgently,"Dude,you gotta come see!You're sister's most recent godkid was _just _choosen to be the new Fairy Warrior,yo!"

"For real?"Waldo asked his friend with a cocked eyebrow,"Timmy Turner?The new Fairy Warrior of Fairy World."

"No joke,man.I'm NOT trippin'.This little dude got himself that big sword from the rock and everything.They've already evacuated most of the main city part of Fairy World,but were about the only ones who haven't been warned to leave.Us and the army,I guess.Everyone else has flew the coop,heh,literally!It's bad man,I hope they're gonna be okay."

"Dude,you're trippin' 100 if you think I'm gonna fall for some crud lke that!My big sis is fine,she with Cosmo and Timmy,safely down somewhere on Earth.There is nothing you could possibley have to show me,that would make me even for a single second,believe that Wanda is even the least bit caught up in..................this."

Waldo's jaw dropped,as he watched a huge screen in the cafeteria,of Timmy pulling at the sword and realeasing it from it's rock prison,on channel 1003 Channel 1003 Fairy news:Fairy Warrior and Dragon Watch.He turned to stare at Ned in amazment.Who in turn nodded over to the big screne and gave him a knowing look.Which only served as little more then a distraction for Waldo,as the young fairy raced out of the cafeteria and out into the main lobby of the Fairy Academey rest center.

"What's wrong,Waldo?"Carrol,a lime-green haired and a deep Aqua-coloured eyed Fairy asked Waldo in the enterance.They hd met during the previous semester and had become good friends.She was a goregous young Fairy as well.Her green hair curled up at the ends at just alittle below shoulder length and could easily sweep back into a pony tail or a bun,which it ususally was during class and during drills mostly.And her eyes were like a murky yet myteriously beatiful ocean somewhere magical.

"Huh?Oh,nothing Car!How are you?"Waldo bit his bottom lip and tried to resist the awful temptation of looking into her lingering aquatic eyes,that were currently clouded over with worry,"Well,my sister might be in trouble,I'm afaird.And...well....I guess I just sorta need to find out more about whats going on and everything!"

"Hmm,alright then.Do you need any help?"Carrol asked curiously,her creamy white complicationtrying desperately not to break out in a fit of blushes.Lately,she'd been feeling a little more then just friends with the senstive and quiet yet extraordinarily attractive Waldo.But she knew not to press her luck,she didn't even know if she had feelings for him all that much.

"No thanks,Carrol."He smiled at her and started to fly off,but then back around to wink at her and say,"But maybe sometime this Saturday at the local Movie theater.....oh........say...........7-ish!"

"Asking me out,eh?Go on!Find out what's going on with you're sister and her godchild!"She teased back,she knew he had only been kidding.But,then she looked at him out of the corner of her Aqua eye as he flew off,or had he?She wondered hopefully.

Back on the scene with the Orange Fairy Dragon....

Timmy shaded his eyes in the high-sun light that the creature seemed to block,as they got ever closer to the third round.3 then 2 after that THEN the showdown with the black Fairy Dragon the second most powerful dragon in the universe!But as they neared thier destatnation,he noticed Cosmo and Wanda quavering a bit behind him.

"Are you guys afarid or something?"He asked them with a heavy heart,but even when they talked they sounded shaky.

"Uh...uh,were fine sport!Jus...uh....Just fine."Wanda tried her her best convincing him with sounding shaky,but her voice was a lot more high-pitched when she talked and sounded sort of like an Opera singer.

"Yea-Yeah!Timmy,don't worry about us!Just go!"Cosmo urged Timmy forward and saw Wanda giving him a grateful look over at him,for a least not having to stammer to make Timmy even more nervous then he already probably.Too late,only Timmy wasn't nervous or afaird.With his high airy confidence and self-essteem _nothing _could penetrate it!But he did feel sympathic for his Fairys being scared of something 1-thousand bigger then them and impervous to any means of magic.

"OK,I'll go and take care of old orange ball-heh-get it?Anyways,and you guys can go duck for cover!"When they didn't budge,Timmy tried to say something else,but only got lost in his Fairy's uncertain eyes.

"Timmy..."Wanda was first to say,"You've been given something no other child has gotten.Being the Fairy Warrior is one of the biggest jobs in the universe.And besides,were not only afarid for ourselfs.Were afarid for you!We just don't wanna lose you or get hurt."

"Don't worry,you guys,"Timmy combatted with a nonchalant sway to his voice,picking up his sword to get ready,"I'll be fine.Trust me,I've been in worse then this.And if I'm the choosen one,this should be cake....Yep!Just like the last.....uh................................................two?"

He turned his head and eyes skyward,to meet the glaring purple eyes looking down at him suspciously.Grinning to himself,Timmy started to make a bounding dodge out of the way to aviod the swipe of the giant and Wanda had followed instructions,by taking cover.But they watched from over the rocky hill,even though they were scared.

"Close call,Turner!"Timmy muttered to himself,as he started running about around the rocks (on thier sides) and came flying in an areil attack,to slay the dragon in the back.But thier was the sound of a snigger and the tangeriene-coloured Dragon,had Timmy coiled in between his tail.Try as he might,Timmy could not break free,as the grip of the tail around him grew tighter he knew must do one thing.

"RAAAAWWWRRR!!!"The creature screeched,as Timmy's sword was jabbed into the middle part of his enormous tail,it loosened it's grip and Timmy fell from all the way up thier.But he managed to bound undented to the floor,but accidently bounded sideways to the other side of the dragon,when he saw his sword falling over there.

"I can't watch..."Wanda muttered to Cosmo,as the Dragon hissingly began becoming on top of Timmy.

"I can!"Cosmo annouced proudly and snapped a quick snap-shot.

Timmy opened his eyes very slowly and peered over to see the sword lying at his side.Insticntively,he reached over for it but could not retrieve it.The Dragon's head beared down ever closer on top of him,then Timmy tried something totally despreate,calling for the sword!

"Sword..."He grunted under his breath,contiueing to reach for it,"Please,come to me......please.....I need you!I...I...need to save them."

At that moment,the sword flashed a percurliar blue and then seem to lavitate from the ground.Timmy smiled slightly,as he drifted over to him.And as he grasp it,he knew what the real reason he was here for.Yes,to kick butt!But he was here to save the universe _and _kick butt!With a wicked grin,Timmy uttered a war cry and made a quick run at the legs to swipe at them and/or cause the giant orange lizard to come tumbling down.Then he vanished without a trace.

"Great job out there,sport!"Cosmo congradulated him with a smile.

"Yeah,how'd you figure out he was weak in his knees."

"Hmm..."Timmy thought about that for a second or two,then he awnsered with a perplexed shrug,"I dunno.I guess I just guessed."

As they started down the path again,Timmy looked over his shoulder and nodded at the bigger crater that had formed.He allowed a smirk to cross his face,as he thought not too selfishily and not too in a heroic but more in audacious way,_3 down three to go!_

Great chapter,wasn't it?I broke my back to make this one just right.But I hoped you all liked it.More soon.So -echoes- Stay........TUUUNNEEDD!!Now where did I here that from?Ah,well!Gotta go chase some crazed lepircons down the street with an ax now!Wait,that'd technically make me the crazy one?But then again those blasted little green wingless pixies stole my golden ring my bf got me!Darn you lepricons!I'll have my revenge!Anyways,see ya.-

Lavenderpaw


	5. Round 4:Mixed feelings somewhat

Timmy stared into the reflection of himself in his sword,to make all things clear,he was confused.Was it getting harder or eaiser?He just didn't know,or did he?He looked up at Cosmo and Wanda,who were currently engrossed in an arguement over...................sweatsocks.

"But they taste like salt!"Cosmo protested in a loud wail.

"Ewww.But they're not even edible!"Wanda aruged higher then her normal voice,tugging at one end of a pinkish sweatsock she had in her hands,while Cosmo pulled at the other with a squinched face.

"I don't care....now let_.............go!_"

Wanda smiled and carelessly let it go,letting Cosmo fall back behind some rocks,as she hummed to herself softly.Only to glance down ata narrowed eyed Timmy,who eye's told her they didn't have the time for this.Shrugging,sheand Timmy went to see where Cosmo had landed.

"Banna pudding is better then chocolate."Cosmo muttered senselessly,having strange hot steam blewing in his face.

He managed to look over at Wanda and Timmy,who were motioning him to do something.Blinking a few times,he floated up straight and his eyes lite up,as he thought he got the meassage across.

"Hi Timmy!Hi Wanda!Wow...you sure look tiny all the way over there...say,where is that steam coming from anyways?"

Cosmo looked up and into the glaring bright yellow eyes of the blue Fairy dragon.It took a moment to click,but when it did,all he could do was look on helplessly as Wanda and Timmy slowly inched towards him.Even though the dragon's glare came on stronger then ever.It was much larger then the first,yet it didn't seem to be much bigger then the orange._Man,you'd think these things would _shoot_ up at least 20 feet everytime you saw them!This one doesn't look more then 5-7 feet taller.Oh well,_Timmy finished his last thought,as him and Wanda managed to take both of Cosmo's arms and fling him back over to the other side,as well as rush hastily back over after him,_It could be worse._

"You guys need to go,now!"Timmy told them Cosmo and Wanda sternly,turning his back on them to face the dragon,"Normally,it'd be okay for you guys to stick around a few more seconds longer,but something's telling me this going to be more serious then ever!"

Wanda compiled with a understanding nod and grabbed Cosmo's arm,who was currently still out of it a little bit and moved quickly behind a small lining of a dirt pile.Timmy,now sure that Cosmo and Wanda were safe,charged towards the dragon with all his might.

Back with Waldo.....

His banks rippled with the breeze,as the 15 thousandth year old fairy,raced to where he knew everyone would be.Unfortunately,when he got there he got more then he bargined with,long lines and crowds of Fairys and thier godkids seemed to feel a big section of where Waldo was headed.He came to a aburpt stop and tried to see threw them.

"Alright folks!Al...._right!_"A fairy (the blue haired one from the moive:Abra Catastrohpe that said "_go!go!go!go!go!go!go!" _that ushered all the army fairys out of the building,you know),tried to seize the noise and commotion at the top of his lungs,"It has come to my attention,that all of you civilans have not done you're paitrotic duty!And that's keeping clear and staying out of the ones who out to save us all's way.Now,the main question floating around at the moment is...are we all safe?The awnser is,only time will tell.BUT....just to clarfiy whether or not the new Fairy Warrior is capable of saving us or not,well depend majorilyon just what kind of kid he/she is!"

"Excuse me!"Waldo called up to him and finally just settled for flying up to him.Rather then waiting for another million years to get some help,"Sir...uh...Head-Of-Fairy-Armory-Chief Negel Wilkins."

"Hello?Didn't you just hear the annoucement small yet handsome fairy?Well,you can just park yourself behind the lines with the others and wait to see whether or not the Turner kid screws this one up or not!"Negel snapped at him and started to set up the anti-fairy force field,to keep anyone from disrupting anything in any fashion.

"Uh,excuse me...."Desperate times called for desperate measures,so in a rare but silky voice,Waldo uttered,"Yeah,too bad it's my sis back there and all.Guess ya can't let a fairy brother backs,even if he promised ta hook ya up with some fine chics sometime?"

"Really?"The abnormal-shaped fairy's eyes grew a little larger,as he began to consider the sly offer,"M....m.....me?"

"Ah,sure pal!For you,you bet!So how about it?Let a true chic magnet give ya a few pointers in exchange for some closer props?"

"Er..."Negel bit the bottom of his lip and looked around frantically,sweat starting to run down his forehead,"Sure,just don't let Jorgen Von Dunderhead in on our little secret and you can go as far as the Rocky Plateu Of Mystery,got it!?"

"Got it!"Waldo hooted excitededly and haistlyflew away and out of sight amounst all other obsticles.

Back with Timmy and the Dragon once more....

Taking one mighty swing,the young preteen was able to make mere scratch,just as the Blue Dragon rasied it's claw up and emitted a slightly hurt yelp.But quickly put that aside and blew a stream of fire out on the defence.

"You gotta be kidding me,"Timmy said to himself with a smirk and leaped out of the way and to the side,to skid into some dirt and sand.Timmy hadn't realeased that only half of the place where they were was surrounded by rock.Timmy took a moment to pause and but his sword up to block another blast from the giant aqua lizard.Then,strangley enough,Timmy was able to zap a chilled-blue energy zap out of the tip of his sword.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!"Cosmo cried with sudden giddy,"Ya don't see that every day...!Way ta go-TIMMY!GO!!!"

"Cosmo,you darned green-haired baffoon of a Fairy!"Wanda scolded with a raspy scowl,"Get down here and stay down here!Are you trying to get us even more doomed then we already probably are or _what?!"_

Nfff....Mim naht."Cosmo tried saying in a muffled voice,threw Wanda tight hold on his lips.

Suddenly and/or unexpectively,the dragon whipped around and almost cut the attack in half with his tail,but ended up cutting half of it in his face.He blanked out for a few moments,long enough for Timmy to come bounding up and into the air with a descending slash of his sword,he made the dragon instantly fall into pieces before he even got the chance to look up all the way.Another victory!

"Yes."Timmy sizzled under his breath which bounded out with a new sense plus a boast off pride and accomplishment.Curling his fist and pushing down hard in one heroic jerk.

He was congradulated with the familiar smiles and faces and the "great job,sport!" or the "you go,Timmy!"He was use to it by now,either way,he thought it was felt pretty gosh darn good to have a few adoring fans,as well for someone who he cared about to acutally,really seem to start to believe in him.Having faith.....in _him_........not to screw up!!!

"Thank guys,"Timmy smiled at them whole-heartededly,putting his sword in the sword case on his back,"I'm really starting to think this is not only worth it after all,but that I think I'm ready now for whatever I have to face.....that is....as long as I have you guys right there by my side to help me along the way."

"Everytime,Timmy,everytime."Wanda responsed with her eyes deep and sincere,her voice honest and truely ready to stick with her godchild to the end.

"You betcha,Timmy."Cosmo agreed thoughtfully,he eyes and voice equally confident and faithful.

They ended the "toughing moment" with a sweet-natured embrace and then together,strolled off into the horizon,ready for thier next challenge afoot._With this sword and suit,plus Cosmo and Wanda's reassurance and trust,how can I lose?Wow!Maybe I'm not so selfish and self-centered after all?Not that I ever really was or anything.But,sometimes.....ah,well.I kinda do want things to go back to normal after this.Anyways,only one more and then the BIG showdown!How sweet will that be?!!All the way._

Sorry it's tooken me awhile to update,for those of you with incredibley slim paitence.--Anyways,I'm back and better then ever!I got a ton of stuff planned for the near furture,so please....stay tuned!

Lavenderpaw


	6. Round 5&6:The Ulitmate Sacfrice

Timmy heard a sound and then turned to look,only to break out in a hysterical laughter over Cosmo finally being able to munch happily on one of Wanda's pink sweatsocks.Timmy thensquinched his eyes over at Wanda and nudged her playfully,soon she had cracked a smile and was laughing right along with him.It took a few minutes to recover,but it was well worth the long,everlasting effects that still remained when everything else (including stress and worry) had totally vanished.

"Wow!"Wanda sighed with an almost dreary breath of relief,"I don't know the last time it was,that I even managed to chuckle."

"Yeah!I don't think I've laughed to hard in a long time!"Timmy finished devouring a small snicker and agreed right along with her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Cosmo asked curiously.

"Nothing,"Timmy laughed and patted his shoulder,"It just means you're ability to do crazy and stupidly unreal rather comical acts make you not only a ditz in most eyes,but also a laughingstock,but in a good way!Cause it's probably good that they laugh at you,because it's usually about the only thing you're good at that you don't manage to ruin or to screw up somehow."

"No,I mean,how come it's been so long since anyone was happy or just plaining had a good laugh?"Cosmo explained his concern with a serious note,that made both Timmy and Wanda's wide grins fade like a wave rolling in and crashing against the shore.

"Cosmo..."Timmy tried countering with a gentle but firm voice,"What does _that _suppose to mean?Of course I'm happy!Were all at least fairly in a good mood,right Wanda?"Wanda!?"

Timmy turned to see that his pink Fairy was turning slightly pale in the face and Cosmo was as well,when he turned back around to face him.But before he had time to ask what was going on,a massive tail whipped,just above thier heads and missed them by an inch.It was what Timmy had guessed it would be,the Green Fairy Dragon!And it was appalling how touring this thing was....

"_Dude._"Timmy gasped under his breath and glanced over at his Fairy's,who know looked like there faces were about to fall off,because thier faces were just a ghastly white,"Cosmo!Wanda!This thing is huge times 500!You need to take shelter,duck for cover,get out!Just do something to hide and fast!!!!"

But they didn't budge,they just continueud to float in one place and stare at thier godchild.Worriedly,Timmy tried creating a diversion,for them to escape unharmed.But they wouldn't even turn thier heads,when Timmy ran the other way.He groaned and threw the sword over to his left,to run back to Cosmo and Wanda,he knew that it'd come back to him........somehow.

"Guys!Are you nutts?!!The biggest Dragon ever is here to get ready for mortal combat and you guys are playing audiance.You need to go _now!_"

Suddenly,the dragon whipped his head around and hissed,apparently the sword wasn't within his interest of destroying.It was Timmy alright,only right now,Timmy was trying to get his own en-interested desires to move.

"Cosmo...Wanda....."He pleaded with them desperately,then just settled of grabbing them around thier waist and practically throwing them into a pile of rocks,"I only did it for you're own good,guys.I wish you could know at least that much,without being in total shock of discovering I might not be happy at all."

He surprisingly saw to perked wands fly up,but then just fell down back behind the rock meekly.Suddenly,all the colour rushed from Timmy's face,as he witnessed a large black matter of some type.It was engulfing the dragon!Slowly but surely,a dark figure started to form and very soon enough,the long awaited Black Fairy Dragon came in his place!

"You!"Timmy challenged straightforwardly up at him,once his scanning crimson eyes,caught the sight of the angry young boy.Timmy looked at his sword way over on the other side and called for in by name,it glowed the strange blue glow and began laviatating and then finally floating over to him.

"Fairy Warrior...."The creature mused with an eerie sense of pleasure dripping off his words,as his dark red eyes grew more intense by the second,"Words cannot express how long I've waited to meet you and face off with you as well!"

"Well,"Timmy shouted back up at him with a grin,grasping his sword with a bared hand once back with him,"Guess you're gonna get what you want,huh?Don't worry,I'll go easy on you.Besides,you'll be like all the others,only harder duh!"

Timmy wasted little more time with introductions and started to charge at the Dragon.Ready to dodge any attack,block any frontal ones,bound up and attack at any time and all to protect the ones he cared about plus face off with the baddest Dragon in the universe,no doubt!But he couldn't even get near him,as he just bounced right off of some black energy filed.

A brief moment with Jorgen and Waldo....

Jorgen sat stirring some tea in a plastic teenie pink and white tea cup,he felt being surrounded by an expensive tea set that could only be poofed up and fluffy plushed animal friends,was acutally the only real way to get in touch with his soft and not to mention sensitive side.As his counsler had advised him.

"Sir,we just spotted the Black fairy dragon's final formation and a fairy (other then Turner's) wandering to close to where the Dragon site is!"Negel informed Jorgen hastily and then grimaced at the scene in his commander's tent,"Sorry sir.I didn't know you and you're plushies were having a moment."

"That's the latest status report,then?"Jorgen asked in his normal gruff voice,stepping out of the tent and removing a small bonnet,"As well as for the little puny fairy out there?"

"Yes,sir.It appears it's a mister Waldo..."Negel didn't get to finish,because Jorgen was already racing out to where Waldo was trying to sift rocks by magic to see what he could find.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!"Jorgen's furious voice boomed to get the young Fairy's attention,but Waldo went right on sifting,"Excuse me,I believe I said...CEASE AND DIS..."

"I heard you,man.No need to go nutts over nothing,I only care about my sister and that's why I'm out here!"Waldo told him paitently,but without lookingback and up at his chief.

"You mean,you're risking it all to save her?"Jorgen stammmered questionabley and just blinked a few times.

"You got it,Jorgey,"Waldo said turning with a grin,"Mind helping me out here?We can all pitch in and try helping out!?"

Jorgen shrugged and came up to help Waldo do just that,help him out.Though,everytime he picked one up,his muscles buldged and his vains showed.But then he remembered what he was down here for and almost reluctantly,pick Waldo up by the collar and started to fly off to camp.

"Hey....!"Waldo protested angerily,"For once try actinghelpful and not like a brut!People would like you more that way and I'm not just saying that,dude!I really mean it!"

"Sorry,"Jorgen whispered to him in a low voice,"Orders."

And now,back with Timmy.....

The young preteen,was having a most differcult time trying to keep a steady rythem with his pace on how much he used defense and offense on the Dragon.So far,the only thing he managed to do was to slightly be able to blast a blue blot from his sword and only penetrate the outer wall of the field.

"This is turning out to be very interesting,"Draco growled to Timmy,as he made his way up to try to do more damage to the already damaged wall on the force filed.Timmy figured waywardly,that if he could just keep making blows on the Dragon's defenses,then eventually he'd be vurnerable enough for at least a small attack.Maybe then Timmy'd somehow get the upper advantage and be able to take the Dragon down.

But even though Timmy had the will and the determination to win,he found himself flat on the ground on his back right in front of the dragon,after being hit with a swift attack of some sort of dark matter in his chest.Of course even force to almost knock half of the air out of him,but even so,the Dragon was ready to come on top of Timmy with a fatal attack.This one would of course,end the young boys life forever and ever.

"Ahhh!!!!No!!!!Guys,help....._PLEASE!_Timmy called out in a strained screech for help,covering his whole entire body.

Out of nowhere,Timmy felt a sharp but quick push on his back and then turned to and Wanda had saved up the last of thier strength to push Timmy out of the way in the nick of time!Timmy watched with horrfied and disbeliefing eyes,as his two best friends who he loved dearly,started to be unexplicively disintegrate.They were watching him as well with round eyes,knowing that he knew that they had given the ulitmate sacrifice out of love and nothing more and nothing less.Timmy ran over to them on impulse and stared up at the golden embers,that were floating up into the sky and were once Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guys..."Timmy squeaked weakly,tears starting to expectively fill his eyes.They were hot and burning,as they streamed down Timmy's pale cheeks.And then he did something completely unexpected,he buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

Cosmo and Wanda,two charators who had come in Timmy's life just when he had needed them most,had left Timmy's life again.When he had needed them most,were they gone forever?Of course,sadly,only time would tell.

I know,I KNOW,it's sad suff!But that's what my third and fourth ratings were,drama and suspense.Sorry it had to go down like this,but it's a big part of the story.Believe me,all will be happy and pleased in the end.You'll see!ttyl!

Lavenderpaw


	7. Ascension of the White Fairy Dragon

Timmy sat there in a small,trembling ball.Shaking,shaking like he'd never shaken before and weeping.He had never cried so much in his life,he didn't care what happened next.2 creatures he had cared about so much and who had cared for him,were gone...gone forever._This is what it must feel like lose something you love._Timmy thought with a hard gulp of chilly,Janurary air,_To have something that was part of you,ripped out and torn apart before you're very eyes!_

The dragon reared his head over Timmy,to get a better look at the 4th round of tears threating to spill from his wide and petrified eyes.See,the Black Fairy Dragon fed off of people's fears and weaknessess.The more you were afarid,sad or down on you're luck.Well,you get the picture!He was about to make another awful attack upon poor Timmy,when a flicker of white light in the sky made him pause.His eyes increased in size,as he watched the next events unfold.

_I thought they'd always be here with me._Timmy went on thinking to himself solemnly,_Maybe I wasn't good enough at trying to protect them and in the end they ended up saving me.Me.The greedy little,self-centered....OK.So kicking Dragon butt isn't exactly the most purposeful reason for wanting to be the Fairy Warrior.But I can't help thinking it was somehow my fault.Man,if I was given a second chance to do it over,to try and save them......_"I'd do it in a heart beat."

All of a sudden,a strange white glow made Timmy look up.But it was so bright and blurry,Timmy hadto shade the top of his eyes with his hand.But when the light dimed and the high-intensity turned into a small,burning flare,Timmy was able to make out a figure in the center of the light.It was dragon shaped and the biggest one he had seen yet.

"Shalaya!"Draco roared in such an ear-pierecing roar,Timmy had to clamp his hands over his ears to cancel it out.

"Draco."A low but composed voice awnsered back in response,it came from the white-lighted dragon figure.

Timmy was still so shaken,that he didn't bother to state his name or to even give off any more hint that he was there or anything.What had happened to Cosmo and Wanda....he'd never be able to forgive himself.But he didn't want Fairy World's only chance at survival to go down either.Then,without warning,the white Dragon shot out a speical kind of restraining power fold on top of the Black Fairy Dragon to hold him down.He didn't take kindly to it.

"You insolent fool!How dare you....._you......YOU!"_The Black Fairy Dragon's ranting was cut short,thanks to the sound-proof barrier that had formed around the already covered Dragon.The white Dragon (Shalaya) lifted her massive head and all the white light she had been surrounded by,vanished without at trace.Then,she turned to Timmy with inquring and/or examining eyes.Timmy narrowed his eyes on the dragon and got up in a very slow but stern stance.

"Wha....What'd you want from ?!"Timmy demanded up at her in a loud,lisping tone he didn't recognize.

She smiled down at him sympathically,as he got his sword out and held it in front of him.It shook violently,as Timmy fought to gain control of the now stinging tears starting to force thier way out of his eyes.She admired his will-power to keep on trying to fight no matter what the circumstance and empathy that he was already sometimes a hapless young boy with only few pleasures to look forward to.But she longed to gain his trust to fill in the final chapter of the prophocy.

"You do not need to fear me,young Warrior.For I wish to help you,I understand you're lose and I feel for you.That's why I am here.We are to team up and take out Draco for good.So what do you say?"She spoke to him in a calm and soothing yet strong and motivating voice.Unfortunately,it'd take a little more convincing to get him to believe her.

"After what you're kind did to my two best friends in the entire universe!"Timmy snarled contemptuously,"NEVER!!!"

"Please,"Shalaya tried persuading in a serious but levelheaded manner,"We cannot succed without one another."

"What part of _never_ don't you get?!"Timmy retorted even more fierecly then before,getting ready to attack her.

"I'm sorry you feel I am trying to hurt you,but I only want to help."Shalaya again tried reasoning with him.

"You wanna help,tell all you're little Dragon buddies to take a hike and leave...."Somewhere along the line of offense,Timmy broke down onto his knees and started to cry out his eyes again.The White FairyDragon sighed sadly and lifted Timmy's chin up with her long,whiplike tail.This tine around,he got a chance to look into her soft but warm emerald eyes and she got to look into his heart-broken but defensive watery sky-blue eyes.

"You fell like you could of done something more for them,don't you?"She asked him sincerely.

"More then you'll ever know,"His voice was still defiant but he didn't pull away or resist,"I mean,they gave thier life for me and everything.And now I know more then ever.......I just wish I could have done something more to prevent it."

"Yes."She agreed with a understanding nod,"You're right to feel that way.But it's not you're fault,they did what they did out of love and wanting you to do what you were destined for.No matter how much it's seems you're at fault for this,your not.Believe me,it isn't.That Black Fairy Dragon over there is and together we can defeat him!If you're willing to give me a chance?I can understand if you don't trust me all the way,but we need to work together if we want to defeat him."

"You would double-cross me,would you?"Timmy asked her wryly,looking out at theBlack Fairy Dragon with a wistful frown and then starting to timidly approach the White Fairy Dragon,as she plaining shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you have some confidence back."She told him cheerfully,"Now,to work with one another.You're going to have to get on my back and everytime we fly past him,you attack in some way.I'll contribute all I can,but you'll have to do most of it.Hurry now,the restraining hold my power has on him will not last much longer."

"On...you're....back?"Timmy questioned her doubtfully,starting to walk over to the side of her back,"You're kidding?"

"No!I'll even help you up if you want.Then you do just exactly what I said and we'll win in no time at all!"

"Uhh.....I don't think-WAH!"Timmy cried out,as he was being hoisted up by his waist with the Dragon's tail and sat gently upon her huge,snowy,scaley back.He was amazed to see how far out everything looked from where he was.

"Amazing,isn't it?"She chuckled at his awe-strucked expression and gaping mouth,"Hold on!"

Timmy was completely shooken out of his daze,as he felt a very heavyload lifting from the ground and the sound of two enormous flapping wings starting to flap in a rhythmic unison.He popped open one eye and looked down.They were at least 50 feet in the air!Timmy instantly grabbed hold of one the Dragon's many crests going down it's back and held on tight.And just as Draco was about to burst free,Timmy found himself swining his sword and wounding the Dragon's neck.

"Whoa!"Timmy hooted happily,perking up quite a bit,"Dude,that was way better then any video game!"

"And that was only the first round!"Shalaya hollered up at him and soared in for the second attack.

In the Fairy Acadamey's office....

Waldo sat gloomily in the chair next to the door of the Head Fairy's office.He knew that he had broken then Ulitmate rule in the Fairy Acadamey.....Never stray any farther then restricted.Well,it was one of the biggest ones.Therefore,there he was.He wondered if Wanda (being one of the top students ever in having nearly top notch knowledge in Godparenting and still having loads of free time to herself) ever did something as serious and as horryingly disobident as this.

"Waldo."Carol said to him softly,startling him out of his thoughts.He turned to see her in the office doorway,her turquoise eyes feeled with emotion and resentment for having to break the news she was about to break to him.

"Carrol!I mean...don't you have drill practice?"Waldo started to act surprised,but then mellowed out into a sly grin,as his eyes shifted carefully from her uniform to her lime-green bun.

"Waldo....I canceled.I have to-uh-were all rooting for the Turner kid."She looked down the row of tightly-sewed brass buttons running down her navy blue drill uniform,"Wal,You're sister and her husband died in a fatal attack from the Black Fairy Von Strangle picked up the reading on the Fairy Radar,that tells if anything serious happens to fairys.I'm sorry,she's gone.Her and Cosmo,"

The words seemed to go into one ear and out the other,because the next thing Waldo knew,he was in the Head Fairy's office.Getting accused of doing something so irrelevant to what was going on at the moment in Waldo's mind,that all Waldo could do was sit there and let HF ramble on.

And on Timmy and the White Fairy Dragon we go....

Timmy and Shalaya were quite a team.They had already managed to give a few blows to the dragon and had even suceeded in forming an almost unbreakable alliance now.

"How are we doing so far?"Timmy asked down at the Dragon relentingly,starting to form a lithesome smile as well.

"Pretty good,Warrior."Shalaya told him breathlessly,striding up in one good stride to make a final blow,"1 more should..."

Somehow or other,The Black Fairy Dragon managed to break free of the restraining holding power of Shalaya's power and was now getting ready to rebound her frontal assult.Timmy squeezed his eyes shut and felt a push like no other againist the dragon and himself.Now they both were flying backwards and towards the ground.Was all doomed??

Hopefully not.I'll make things more appealing and actiony soon.And for all you humor lovers,I'll make sure to threw a few things in the next few chapters or so.Anyways,I better wrap this one up.It's almost midnight here!Well,c ya folkies!

Lavenderpaw


	8. Vanquished and Relinquished

Timmy and Shalaya,were thrusted back with a force like no other.It was so bad,that it took Timmy a minute to recover the great fall.But as he turned to see if Shalaya had recovered also,the sight before him,to put it in laminst terms.She was injuired beyond belief.Sctatchs and scraps,her wings were badly torn and plus she had a huge scar running down her back.So....then.......why was Timmy fine from something that bad to do to that big of creature.He looked down at his suit.

"Duh!"Timmy corrected himself,by slapping the palm of his hand on his head,"My Fairy Warrior suit-of-armor lets me land without a scratch on me onto almost any surface!!"

Shalaya groaned and lifted her head up to look at Timmy,who in turn,started to slowly walk over to her.His eyes were filled with deep bewilderment.As he let his slow walk flash into a desperate dash over to the large Dragon's weak side.

"Dragon-"Timmy started saying warily,trying to be as catious as possible in case this was a trick,"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh,Timmy....I-I have not gotten my full strength back.That blow was enough to take it out of anyone,but since my full attack power wasn't maxiumum...."She told him raspily.

"No."Timmy whispered uncertainly,"You can't...you...you!"

"Timmy,"She continueud softly,lifting his chin up with her tail tip,"Will you make me just one promise before I leave?"

Timmy paused for a minute.Did he acutally want to follow threw with all of this?Was she possibley serious or just trying to get him to feel sorry for her long enough to do something rash.But,instead on turning on him,she seemed to grow weaker by second.And as he stood there and watched her suffer,that feeling came over him in a bizzare twist of fate,even though her own kind had destoryed someone Timmy had been rather close to and cherrished.Well,let's just say that the two feelings were somewhere between trust and liking her.

"Sure,"Timmy awnsered with a small smile,"Anything,I guess."

"That you'll fight no matter what!That you'll always believe in yourself and have the confidence to keep it up even when the going gets undoubtfully tough and rigid.Do you promise me?"

"Ye....Are you going to-you know-go away now?"Timmy started saying things all at once in a rush of aderline.

"I'm afarid so,Timmy."She admitted with a hint of brokeness in her hoarse voice,"But...remember...you can do anything you put you're mind to!Have faith and believe you can."

"Shalaya..."Timmy cried out faintly,as she started dissolving in the air just like all the others,"_No.....!_Please don't go!!!!!!!I....I......I.....................................................care about you."

In horror,Timmy watched a second time,as something he had grown attached to.Left.Strangely though,he felt worse when Cosmo and Wanda left then her lose.You'd expect an Eleven-year-old boy who had lost a big chuck of his life right then and there,would break down and beg for.....well,maybe some people would his age or older.Maybe some.But Timmy Turner,11-years-old,was more then just ordinary.He was the guardian of Fairy World aka the Fairy Warrior.

"Yes.....Yes,I will."

Back with Waldo and HF....

"Is any of this getting threwto you Mr. Waldo Jasper...?"

"Huh?!"The ringing tone of HF'stactful voice suddenly seeped into the mixed-up mind of Waldo's and rattle it harshly.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying,son?"

"Uh...oh!Yes,sir.I understand completely!"Waldo chirped scrupulously,starting to become fully aware of what was going on.This high-ranked Fairy dude was questioning the heck out of him and he just had to get out of there somehow!

"Then you understand the seriousness of you're actions at disregarding rules and being seemingly misguided when brought into custody."Head Fairy continueud to drawl on.

"You got it,HF!"Waldo combatted with a fake note slickness,"In fact,you're not-a-total-snooze-pep-talk had such a dramatic impact on my life,I'm gonna pretend it never happened!And just for that,I'm going to vote for you for Best-All-Around Fairy Educator of the year award!"

"Seriously."HF's voice dropped to a high-pitched squeal and his eye's started to sparkle with over-ridding joy,"_Me?!?_"

"Yes....sir!"Waldo flashed him an award-winning smile,"That is,if I'm completely off the hook and all charges are dropped!"

"Most certainly!"HF was quick to hastily,oblivous to Waldo's underhandedness,"That _and _you get all A's next semester!"

"Awesome,"Waldo said modestly,but before he left,he turned with a slight grin,"You can alter grades anytime you want?"

"At will."HF repiled with a grin also,ushering him onwards.

"How'd it go?"Carrol asked him worriedly,when he came out.

"Just a little smooth talk won him over."Waldo shrugged nonchalantly,coming over to get a better look at her eyes.

"Sneakiness is not in my vocabulary,"Carrol warned him with aknowing look,"What about you're sister,Wanda,hmmm?"

"Wanda,"Waldo repeated blankly and floated over down the opposite hall.Carrol watched him go,she could feel what he was feeling,she could feel his pain and his lose.

Timmy's revolutionary move....

Timmy could feel his heart racing,as he watched the remains of the White Fairy Dragon,vanish into the outer regions of space.That was when,something inside of him snapped,it made him feel that all of this _was _worth while!He could feel her strength,surging threw his body and his small muscles.Like he was being recharged,suddenly,he was glowing blue.

"Wha...?"Draco gasped in perplextion,"What is happening?!!"

"You have nothing but hurt other's for you're own selfish game,"Timmy started to say in a low,monotuous voice,"But now you're regin ends here!The one's I loved and cared about,will NOT have given up thier lifes for me in vain!"

Timmy truely believed in what he was saying.Every word of it in fact,for such a long time.It had always been about what _he _had wanted,like nothing else mattered sometimes.Which wasn't true,thier were other things that mattered to Timmy.From the very beginging,Shalaya was right!If he wanted to have faith he could win,first he had to have faith in himself.He had to reach deep down in the pit of his 11-year-old body and yank out the brave,young man inside.

"Oh...is that so?"Draco inquired with a twisted smirk,"Well,let's just see what happens,young Warrior."

Suddenly,the two were running at each other in a death-defying collsion.Timmy somehow found the strength to take one giant bound up into the air and face off the huge Dragon.Who was currently readying himself for the direct attack.Timmy knew what he had to do and it wasn't easy.

"Armor......"Timmy cried out impetuously,"....._RELINQUISH!"_

Simultaneously,Timmy was able to get one last good clean swipe at the Dragon,but in the process ended up giving up part of his powers for the full attack.A sacrifice,Timmy knew was worth it more then anything.Thus,there was a large and loud explosion,as Timmy plunged the opposite direction in which he had came.The Dark Fairy Dragon;was defeated.

But the adventure doesn't end here,it only semi begins!

Well,it may be another sad ending.But,hey,I've got great thing planned for the next few chapters.Including....Timmy discovering a newer and even GREATER power,a new threat behind the threat,Timmy and his Fairy's being reunited and Waldo and Carrol....ugh....enough said!Anyways,I hope you're enjoying it so far!Be sure to review once you read.R&R if you will!Well,tell next time...this is LP sayin',gotta BLAST!Uh....OK.....maybe not in so many words...!?--

Lavenderpaw


	9. Truth be told

Timmy wasn't fully aware of all the events that had tooken place after he had renounced half of his power,in order to make the blow strong enough to destory the one called Draco.But what he realized next,took him by surprise...he had crashed into a murky lake and was mid-way to the bottom.

"Mmm-ffftttt?!?"Timmy mumbled while holding his breath,his eyes widening as the thought of drowning came to mind.

With a bold effort,the young boy managed to dog paddle his way up to the surface,for a fresh gulp ofnon-salty air.After some incredible strokes and pushes,Timmy finally was able to surface and swim over to the side of the deep and eerie dark lake.But when he climbed out,not only was he soaking wet from head-to-toe.He had lost track of his sword as well!

"Oh,blast it!"Timmy shrieked in exasperation,scanning the barren dusty plain,where he had landed around,"Look's kind of like the desert.Only without the pyrimds and other stuff!"

"Need help?"A tiny but gleeful voice rang out loud.

"Who said that?!"Timmy gasped and looked around frantically,for a second he thought that it might be...

"Hello,Warrior!I'm the Sylph Guide!My Distant Cousins...the so-called Air Sylphs put me up to this!Anyways,I'm here to lead you to the next challenge!"A small beacon of light-tinted blue light appeared and a small,slendor fairy-like creature formed.But,only,this creature was much smaller then a fairy.

"Are you some kind of Fairy or....pixie?"Timmy asked,astonished that _any _fairy would be willing to venture out this far,risking themselfs as far as safety went.

"Like I said...I was assigned to take you to you're next new threat,kid!Follow me,"The Sylph's wings started to buzz a strange little buzzing sound and it took off in the opposite direction,"By the way,I'm TwinkleSprite!"

Timmy tried to smile generously in response,not really knowing what the next 'threat' would be per-say.He wasn't worried about that at the moment,unfortunately,he was more bent on finding his sword.Then,he found it about four feet off to his left.Happiley,he retrieved it from the small,sandy hill it rest on and was about to follow TwinkleSprite in pursuit.When...he turned to look the other way and then up at the mid-day sun.He sighed deeply and then whispered softly.

"Thank you guys for everything.......I'll never forget you!"

Up somewhere in the Fairy Crossover line.....

Cosmo kept munching absentmindly on large plastic dog bone,as they waited in line to see whether or not they had to go to the other side or not.See,when Fairy's die,they go to an unknown place in the universe to see whether or not they cross over.Once they crossover,they're automatically go threw rebirth!But it could take up to years at a time and they could be a totally different Fairy.Wanda narrowed her eyes impatiently on her one-track minded husband and poofed up a rotweilder to deal with him.

"Ahhh!!!"Cosmo screamed as they approached they counter for verfiying,"Nice doggie!Good !Aah!No fair.....I'm already kicking the bucket,anyways!!!!"

"Name?"A haggled-old Fairy with greying curly hair and a mole on her left cheek,asked Wanda grudingly.

Wanda sighed."Is there any other way to reverse this?"

"Name please!"The woman spat at Wanda bitterly in the face.

"Oh...what's the use!Cosmo....ugh.....and Wanda."Wanda reluctanly said thier names in grief,as she surveyed Timmy following TwinkleSprite in on the Past Life moitor.

"He yours?"The woman asked curiously,studying the grim but intensely doleful expression on the middle-aged Fairy's face.

"Formerly,"Wanda sniffed sadly and then called for Cosmo to come,who was currently occupied by teaching the dog to sit.

"One minute!"Cosmo shouted over to them both blissfully,"I'm teaching Conner to hack into the Cheese-lovers offical fansite!It's taking him a while to figure out how to type,though."

"He yours,also?"The Fairy asked with a wry note.

"Unfortunately."Wanda repiled flatly,watching Cosmo give up and come over to his anticapating wife's side.

"What's up?"Cosmo inquired with some seriousness.

"Were getting the results back on whether were going to be allowed to stay with Timmy or not."Wanda informed him,with hope brimming her eyes and her fingers tightly crossed.

"Hopefully...we can stay,"Cosmo agreed earnestly,abating some of his single-mindedness for her's and Timmy's sake.

"Alright....the results are in!"The Fairy,Fredrika,annouced to Cosmo and Wanda in a slightly high-pitched voice,"Cosmo and Wanda,for heroically giving you're lifes on the line of duty yet still goofing up and bumbling along some of the way in the past,the Crossover Council grants you the right to................"

And....back with Timmy and TwinkleSprite!

Timmy swore they had been going for hours with rest,his feet were beinging to swell and his arms were aching from all the swinging and swimming he had done.But he knew he had to face whatever was coming next,no matter how much he ached and pained and/or longed to be home and in bed!

"Can we rest now?!"Timmy finally snapped in utter surrender to his tired and weary body ,"My everything is growing numb!C'mon,just for a minute.After all,I defeated you-know-who."

"So you think that makes you a big shot or something,huh?"TS questioned Timmy with a furrowed brow,coming over to get face-to-face with the young Warrior,"Oh!Look at _me!_I mister,I-saved-the-whole-entire-universe-from-a-perilful-threat-of-ulitmate-doom-and-demise!What makes you soooo speical,huh?!WHAT!?!?"

"Well!"Timmy cut him off with a sly grin,"Now that you put it that way....I did kind of save the little narrow-butts of self-centered and snobby mini-fairys like you,didn't I?"

TwinkleSprite shurgged and soon they were making thier way up to a rather enormous moutain.It's peak was darkened and unwelcoming,Timmy noticed with an unsure gulp.

"The Dragon Master is waiting for you up there,"TS told Timmy,while they both stared up at the rigid grey moutain,"He's the one who somehow can respond and even order the Dragon's around when he wants.But don't ask me how!Fact is,he's going to be differcult to bet.If you have any doubts...well....he's not as powerful without his Fairy Dragons to kick around.That's for sure!But in order to defeat him,you must climb the mountain to where his lair is and defeat him there.Well,big mission,think you can pull this one off,kid?"

"Hmm.....Got for it."Timmy finally comprehensed what TS was trying to warn him about but at the same time,he couldn't help thinking that this was going to be a battle to remember.

Timmy quickly made a quick run for foot of the rock and began to painstakingly,make his way to the top.He was almost there,when he heard the muffled laugh of someone down below him,he turned to see TwinkleSprite laughing out mad on the bottom of the so-proclaimed moutian.

"Hey!"Timmy demanded hotly,"I'm here at the top and _still _don't see a thing?!And why the heck are you laughing at me?!"

"Kid,"TS managed to chuckle out in explanation,"That ain't no moutain..pfftt.....pfftt..........IT'S A BOULDER!HA!HaaaaaahaHAhaHAhaHA....heh.......haaaa!Oh,lordy!"

Timmy's sky-blue eyes darted downwards and he realized that 15 feet off the ground wasn't exactly award winning,so he said vaguely,"Great."

Soon though,Timmy was pursueing the climbing technic all his own!He grabbed at the small climbing mounts and pulled himself up,his sword straped to his back and heavy bottles of perspiration starting to form on his brow.Timmy fought the urge to stop to rest on one of the bigger edges of the huge mountain,even though some pain was starting to surge in small crackles up and down his arms.He was past his firstpoint check and already over half way there,when he head the stunned cries of familar voices below him.

"TIMMY!!!!"

Timmy turned to see almost the entire town of Dimmsdale,assembled right behind Timmy.He suddenly froze in his tracks and just held on thier with his eyes wideneing.

"Turner!"Crocker's demented voice cackled out from the onlookers,"My Fairy Warrior Tracker was correct!You ARE the Fairy Warrior and you ARE here to save....._FAIRYS!"_

"Get lost,Crocker!Mind you're own buisness!!!"Timmy snapped furiously and glared once at Crocker,as he continueud his way up to the forbidding regions of the mountain.Nothing would stand in his way now!Nothing.

Intriguing,isn't it?Wonder why Timmy doesn't care that almost everyone he knows and/or is accociated with is there watching him?Anyways,I'm resumed all college classes again this semester!In my boyfriend's same class....yaaay!In chemistry.......booooo!Well,anyways,my courses are clashing a lot with my free time nowadays.If I don't review you're stories or update my own stories,you know why!Well,tootles!

Lavenderpaw


	10. Of Rainbow Dragons and love confessions

It took a moment for it all sink in,but it took an even longer moment for it to all make sense to Timmy that he was exposed!With horrified eyes,Timmy casted a suddenly daunted look down at his parents who in turn gazed up blankly at thier only son up about 100 feet in the air!

"Please tell me out son isn't 100 feet in the air with a giantic sword straped to his back?!"Mom said to Dad with a pleading look,then nearly fainted when she saw where he was headed up to.

"Uh.....he isn't!"

"Dude...."Chester called up to Timmy with perked interest,"What're you doing up there,anyways!!!???"

"Saving the universe,what'd you think!?"Timmy shouted back down at him with arousing agitation.Not that he didn't know what his friend's were thinking on thier part;but too much was a stake to just kick back and but everything into perspective.

"The..._universe!_"AJ's usual patronizing voice sounded and he came forward to deliver his well-thought-out and organized doubts and beliefs,"The possiblity of an 11-year-old boy with an incredibley small attention spand,poor cooridination,lack of higher learning and almost...._any _learning for that my theory that you're just not cutt out to do such a thing that requires much more intellgent thought coming from a more intellegent intellect.Like myself!No offense."

"Uh...yeah!"Chester piped up in areement,gesturing over with a jerked thumb over at his friend,"Whatever it was he said!"

"You don't have to be King-of-the-smarts to do something that can save all man-kind!"Timmy retorted with a challenging edge in his voice,not letting himself be dragged into his friend's negative critizem.He was stronger then that!Nothing or nobody was standing in this kid's way,"I'm here to do one thing and one thing only.....and that's to save everyone!"

Timmy turned definitely and resumed his task of making it to the tip top of the ebony-coloured mountain top.All of his friends,family,peers,nebiours and other random citizens of Dimmsdale watched on with gaped expressions,as the once credolous and reckless boy emerged into a _temporary _well-focused and self-assured individual.Temporaily,of course!!!!

"Hmm..."A demonic voice started to say with thougtfullness lurking somewhere in the depths of a chamber-like lair.

With one final strong push,Timmy was able to jab his sword into the ground on the top of the mountain and pull himself up tiredly.But he despreatley fought off the unbelievebly strong urge to collasp right then and there on the ground.But instead,he approached the door of a dark chamber cell,with his head held miraculously high.Rasing his sword steadily,Timmy was able to shot a strong enough bolt to penetrate the invisible barrier surrounding the lair and the door fell open.A pair of flashing orangeish-red eyes opened and the form of a man in a hideously black cloak and a long white beard stepped forward.He was bald but was tall and slim.

"Warrior..."The stranger began in a low,slippery voice,"I am Master Bleak of the Fairy Dragons.You must be the young boy who has been choosen to emlinate _my _dragons!"

"I only did that to _you're _dragons because they were threatening the ones I care about."Timmy told him emotionlessly,he had no feeling but utter disgrace for this evil and degrating person!Therefore,he returned to by the handfuls.He made his voice sturdy,stern,even-tempered and above all,strickingly calm!Although it was hard to hide the animosity he felt againist him,"Do you feel bad at all?"

"What?"Master Bleak asked with a hint of surprise.

"Do you have any remorse for what you've done?!"Timmy yelled at the top of his lungs raucously,directing his sword.

"Me?Remorse?!"He laughed harshly in response and then grinned a wicked grin at Timmy,his eyes blaring,"Never,"

Bright flashes of light,blue and black,illuminated the entire top peak of the mountain.Everyone turned to stare at one another and then up at the scene they saw next.It was one of Timmy falling from the top of the mountain at a frightening sped.

"Is that..."Timmy's mother started to say,then she let it all burst out in one extreame scream,"OH MY GOODNESS!!!!It's TIMMY!Daniel,do something!Now!Hurry!Pllleeeaassee!"

But he Dad was out cold,he lay limp on the ground,his face pale white at the sight of his only son falling.AJ and Chester only gaped on,as well as everybody else,as Timmy was almost halfway to the ground.All of a sudden,a bolt of mulit-coloured light shot from the sky like lightening.It zapped Timmy and broke his fall.Everyone watched in pure awe,as Timmy transformed from human being into a Rainbow-coloured Dragon about Black Fairy ! "Chester muttered under his breath.

"Timmy....Turner,my **good **gosh!!!"Mom gasped speechlessly.

"Uh...the heck with this!"AJ. exclaimed excitededly,carelessly discarding his files and folders containing therios that Magic-related events could not actually occur in real life...on fiction!

"Is it Waffle day?"Timmy's dad asked out in a groggy daze.

"What the....?"Master Bleak joined in on the surprised gasps.

Timmy was turning into the _legendary _rainbow dragon!A bright multitude of colors of all kind flashed and surged,soon,a large rainbow-streaked lizard was hovering in the air.His wings were flapping,but just enough to get him off the ground,not enough to acutally blow someone away.

_What...hey?!_Timmy's blue eyes shot up and he lifted his head from a duck-and-cover postion in mid-air,_Didn't I crash?Whoa!Why can't I talk?!!I can only think!And why is everyone looking at me like...why am I suspended up 100 feet in the air?!Hey...are.....these....things.........CLAWS?!_"

"No way Timmy's up that high as some giant mulit-coloured reptile!"AJ. cried out in disbelif,refusing to think that Timmy had just become a dragon,"It hasn't been proven scientifically!"

"Dude,"Chester interrupted haughtily,"You SO don't have a clue what you're talking about!So just drop it,will you?"

"But I _can _prove he's faking!"AJ. persisited relentlessly,"I can!"

"Not...real,eh?"Crocker interupted suddenly,"Once I get all of this on camera,video footage and so on and so forth...."

But just as he was about to dump all his equippment onto the dusty terrain in order to start his work,a dark figure floating in mid-air with a black sort of power around him,startled him so much that all the equippment fell from his arms and scattered ina pile of miscellaneous items.

"Are you ready Dragon?"Master Bleak hissed out maliciously.

"Always."Timmy growled in Dragon words under his breath.

A brief moment with Waldo and Carrol....Oooo la-la.....

The two young adult Fairys sat on a bench in the local Fairy park,just a few miles from the Fairy Acadamy.Waldo shifted postions,as Carrol started to fumed nervously.

"I'm....sorry about Wanda."Carrol finally said apologenically.

"It's not fair!"Waldo suddenly burst out into a fit of tears,"She never did anything to desirve this!Why...WHY did it have to be _my _sister?!I.....I......I loved her so much with all my heart."

"That sounds logical."Carrol told him rationally,"I lost my mother when I was very young,I know how you feel."

"You do?"Waldo sniffled curiously.

"Sure,"Carrol continueud compassionately,her eyes heating with warmth,"I can always understand what people go threw.Heh,it's a gift I guess you can say!But when I'm around you.....well.....it also makes things so much easier for me to understand.No matter how good at it I am already."

"Dude....uh,Carrol,really?"Waldo gasped in astonishment,then he scooted closer to her and looked deep into her turquiose eyes and his eyes grew soft all at once too,"I feel that way too.Everytime I look into those beautiful ocean-coloured jewels you call eyes,all my agonish and fears melt away."

"And everytime I'm with you....."Carrol started up as well,with even more radiance filling her eyes then before,"I feel like I'm with the sweetest,most sensitve guy in the universe!And....that I'm safe and secure with you too."

They leaned in close,closed thier eyes tight and started to do the _real _thing.And with so much passion and love,it was hard to break free.But when the two did stop,they slowly left each other's lip with a soft but quick smack and looked into each other's eyes again.Both Waldo's and Carrol's glistened with honest to goodness love and understand for one another.

"Carrol..."Waldo whispered in her ear gently,"....I love you."

Carrol sighed deeply and quietly whispered back,"I love you."

Romantic stuff,huh?Guess you can say that's my 5th rating!P In the next chapter,it's all Timmy and Master Bleak dueling it out,reuniting and a wed-OH!Would you look at the time?!I gotta run.See you later meh fellow homies in FOP fanfic.Peace and out!lolz!I'm a lunatic for this crap.

Lavenderpaw


	11. Reunited at long,sweet last!

Timmy roared a menacing roar and was within near feet of colliding with his mortal enemey,when Timmy shot out a restraining power force from his claw and was just strong enough to hurl Master Bleak back about 20 feet or so.Timmy grinned widely and coolly flew up to the trapped,cloaked person in mid-air.Who was struggling relentlessly to break free.

"You...little..."Master Bleak growled at him gruffly.

"I just want you to know..."Timmy began in a strangely equanimous despostion,but was cut short by the rumbling sound.Everyone turned to see a large ball float from the top of the mountain and float down to Timmy's and Bleak's eye level.

Master Bleak smirked nefariously,"That orb contains every fairy in the universe!In 15 minutes it will self-explode and blow them all sky high!Rescuing them will be arduous and even impossible.Unless...you're willing to leave everyone else you care about in order to save them from exploding."

What was Timmy to do?On one hand,he owed it to Cosmo and Wanda to save the rest of the fairys if he could,which he would!On the other hand,Master Bleak could breakfree at any moment and destory the citizens ofDimmsdale.But if he didn't take the orb away from the area,he was technically already in dangering them!Timmy turned to look back and forth rapidly,from the orb to all of Dimmsdale and back again.

"He better save our butts or we won't be friends anymore!"Chester declared out loud,folding his arms againist his chest and glancing over expectively at his friend.

"Yeah!"A.J. corresponded in obident agreement,"We won't!"

_Gee,thanks!_Timmy thought iroically,seizing the ball in the air with his out-stretched claws and starting to fly off quickly in the opposite direction,_Please be okay...please be okay!_

Back with our little love birds...

Carrol admired a golden-rhinestone necklece and matching ring in a local fairy window shop.Town was deserted and no trace of life could be found anywhere.Her and Waldo were wandering the streets,just looking for someone to talk to.

"Any luck?"Waldo inquired her,as he floated up to either side.

"No such,"Carrol sighed drearily,her aquatic eyes growing burdened with the worse possible motive there might be.

"Whatcha looking at there?"Waldo questioned her softly with a grin,following her disrupted gaze into the window shop.

"There's no time for that!"Carrol suddenly snapped and bypassed Waldo with a sharp glare and started flying into the main body of Fairy World...town square.

"Sorry,du-Carrol."Waldo flew after her and grabbed her by the wrist,"I didn't realize you had something on you're mind!"

A few moments passed and Carrol didn't speak,but she finally saw she had no choice,"My father and sisters...Carl,Janet and Lindsey.I don't want to lose them!After my mother Mitilda...well,you get the point.This is a horrible and tradgic time for us all.And it shouldn't be like this,Fairy World,Earth...anywhere!Why does it have to happen!"

"Hey,"Waldo said to her in a soothing voice,bringing her close and smoothing the top of her mop of lime-green hair,"Different things happen for a reason.We can't always explain why they happen,but theres always a reason."

Carrol sniffed and smile faintly at him,"Thank you Wallie.You're really inspirational!You know that?That's why I love you."

"Yeah,same here,I love you too..."Waldo trailed off and let his eyes wander,but focused them on her finally when she began looking confused,"I want to ask you something."

"You do?"Carrol laughed half-heartedly and shrugged,"G'head.What the heck!Were gonna perish anyways!Why not let whatever we gotta say out."

"Will you-"He moved his head from her eyes and peered by behind her head,into the glass with the striking necklace and ring.Sighing,he turn to look at her thoughtfully,"Nothing."

"Nothing?"She tilted her head to look at him quizzically.

"Sorry."Waldo said with a smile,starting to go in the opposite direction,"We gotta go see someone real fast."

With a dissapointed sigh,Carrol followed pursuit,"Yea,sorry."

And...back with Timothy Turner aka the R Fairy Dragon...!

Timmy flapped like crazy,trying to hold himself up in the air and the ball of Fairy's with the bomb on it.Of course,Timmy didn't see it,so he didn't know whether or not he had been making it up.But one thing was for sure,he had to get it as far out as possible.ASAP!Although Timmy's limbs and bones were starting to ache more then ever now.But he had to go!

"Gotta...get...this thing away from them!"Timmy remindered himself wearily,starting to give in to his fluttering,fighting to stay awake,"Must...keep...moving!"

But Timmy knew his limitations were kicking in.He had been flying for nearly an hour now and was pretty sure it might be okay if he stopped.Well,getting there anyways.And he didn't want to stray too far from everyone.So,with some reluctantness and relief,Timmy gently sat the ball down on the ground.He almost lasped onto the ground in a deep sleep,but not before checking out the ball and finding what might be it.

"If I ever..."He grumbled irratabley and snatched it off and crushing it with little effort.He was just about useing up the last of strength,when he realized he had to free them.Drawing back a deep breath,he little a small beam of blue light,come out of one of his claws and mold around the whole ball until he broke free.Timmy watched with a contented smile,as all the Fairy's whooped and wee-ded thier way out of it.

He was vaguely aware of someone staring at him up close,though his heavy panting prevented him from hearing thier voices to clearly.Although he did know his name was being called and someone trying to explain something.With all of hissensesnagging at him to open his eyes and look,he solely trusted his senses,along with his inticnts to look.So...he did.It was blurry at first and very hard to make out.But soon he made out a curly swirl of mint pink hair and shaggy dark-green hair as well.His eyes widened with disbelief,it couldn't be!He focused harder and soon saw two familiar yet worried faces.His eyes shot open and he saw the full picture!

Realizing however,he couldn't talk,he layed his head down and drifted into what he thought was an enternal slumber.But he felt his body start to feelall warm and tingling inside.When he tried opening his eyes,he couldn't.But he did fell his whole body started to shrink and the voices become more coherent,"Timmy..."Came a voice that sounded like Cosmo's and then,"Sport,were right here with you,hang on."Which resembled 100 percentof Wanda's reassuring voice.

"C-Cosmo...?"Timmy finally was able to ask out an achoked yet completely dithery voice,"W-Wanda...?"

"Timmy!"They both cried when he recoginized them,then he was able to see them,because they were the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

Timmy didn't move;he was utterly stunned by the whole situtation.He had saw them go up in Fairy dust!Now they were just all of the sudden back!Timmy uncertainly starting backing up,as Cosmo and Wanda started to move closer.Soon they developed frowning and perplexed faces as well.Everytime they moved closer,Timmy backed up further.

"Sport!"Cosmo grinned widely and said in one rush of aderline,"What's wrong?It's just us!Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Yeah,Timmy."Wanda smiled cheerfully and then her voice grew slightly weak,"Aren't you happy that were back?"

"Bu...bu...but...you're dead!D.E.A.D!DEAD!You guys can't be back!"Timmy didn't want to sound like he wasn't happy to see them,because he was dying to hug them and tell them how much he had missed them.But it was all just too much and he wasn't the least bit open,"How can you just be gone one minute and back the next?It's unreal!You guys can't be real...in the least ghosts!"

"You..._aren't _happy to see us again?"Cosmo inquired with a quavering lower lip,"You're..._afraid_ of us!"

Timmy immdetely felt guility,"No...no!I'm jumping with JOY to see you guys!It's just...just...you can't just be back!"

"We can't?"Wanda asked with just as much confusion,but then she saw the akward and baffled look on Timmy's face,"Oh!You're wondering why we were allowed to come back!Well,it's really quite simple.Because we performed one last good deed,we were granted the privalage of not having to crossover.You know...go...to...that one place way up..."

"Oh,"Timmy agreed quietly and then began examining them over,they didn't look like ghosts,but Timmy still wasn't sure.

But,as he watched them,he realized that it didn't matter what the circumstance was.They had given thier lifes for Timmy and that was all that mattered._Although...I've never known any ghosts before._Timmy shrugged and did what he'd been aching to do since they left.Soon,the three were caught up in the embrace of a lifetime!It lasted for like 4 minutes,you know.But in good time,Cosmo and Wanda gingerly started to sit him down and float back up.And they just stood,staring at each other for about another 30 seconds or so.

"Besides maybe my parents,no one I knew would of ever done what you guys did for me back there,"Timmy told them with an elating,beaming feeling in his gutt,as he told them this,"I never thought I'd see you guys again.But it looks like my ulitmate wish of a lifetime came true after all."

Timmy and his Fairys started to walk over to the beginning of the rocky enterance and didn't say anything more for a few seconds.Timmy then turned to look at themand waited to say something else to them,but they wanted to go first.

"It was well worth anything we ever did anyways,"Wanda assured him,pecking a small kiss on his head.

"Yeah,Timmy.It's something we knew we had to do!"Cosmo told him,cocking his head to one side and punching him good-naturededly on the arm..

"And that's why I have to go back and defeat Maste Bleak once and for all,"Timmy was quick to say and suddenly he felt himself being elavated into the air.When he looked down,he saw the grinning faces of TwinkleSprite and a few others.

"Timmy!"He annouced happily,"This is Pokey,Tibbit and Hopo.And _this _is a Nimbus20.It'll get you to wherever you need to go.So DON"T mess it up,ya here me!"

Timmyprecariouslysat down on itand gave them a grateful nod.Then he just noticed all the Fairy's in the universe clouded up in the sky above them.With a slow but steady but loud congradulations,the whole entire pop. broke out into a roar of applause.Directed at Timmy and his Fairys,who grinned widely at one another and gave one last quick group hug.

"Just becareful Timmy,"Wanda warned him with a warm smile,"And give it all you got!"

"Yeah!"Cosmo suddenly said with some of his perk,but mellowed out into another straight line of seriousness,"Go get'em!And don't forget...give'em one for us!"

"Right."Timmy smiled and started to ride away,"But please stay behind,I don't wanna lose you again.Do you promise?"

When Cosmo and Wanda nodded,Timmy nodded back and sped away on the fluffy pink cloud in order to complete his destiney.What lye in await for him,who knows...?

OK,I defintely put my heart and soul into that chapter.These last three have been sort of emotional and I know.But the last one will be just this,couragous,humours and happy!Well,gotta go!Hope you've enjoyed it for all it's worth.Bye until next time!Which'll be next chapter,of course!See ya til then!

Lavenderpaw


	12. The Light Penetrates

Timmy light-brownish hair rippled in the cool after-noon breeze,as he relaxed and rested on top of the Nimbus cloud.He didn't know why,but he felt a lot different now then when he first started out.Like he was beginning to see the significance of what he was doing to it's full potential.

"Why do I feel so different from how I sort of use to be?"Timmy wondered aloud,scratching at his head in puzzlement,_Ah,the heck with it!All that matters is,Cosmo and Wanda are back,I'm racing back to save all those I care about AND I don't have to drag my feet on the bare,dusty ground anymore!Awesome!Things are finally going you're way,Tur...........uh,ner!?_

Just then,Timmy spotted a black energy-related attack being ready to be fired up in the distance.Mystifiied,Timmy rode over and just in time to see that Master Bleak had broken free of the restraining power Shalaya had taught him and was aiming for something in particular.Timmy realized with horror,it was Cosmo and Wanda huddled together!

Timmy's face suddenly drained of colour,as he realized that when he took out Timmy's Fairys,he had his other hand aimed at Timmy's parents.But he seemed to want to do away with the most powerful ones first,Timmy assumed fearfully.

"Leave them alone!"Timmy all of the sudden found the courage to shout out in a raspy but confident voice and made a desperate dash over to where they were.Just like that,he stood in front of his Fairys and narrowed his eyes considerabley,"If you do it to them.....you do it to me too."

"Timmy!"His mother and father cried out for thier son,but Timmy stubbornly ignored thier pleas and kept a strained focus in the eyes of the one he most despised.

"Well...my Dragons may have not been able to finish you off,"Master Bleak began with a errant twinge to his tone and slowly raised directed his power at Timmy,"But...I....WILL!"

"Timmy.....no!"Wanda shrieked in terror,reaching out for him.

"Don't be a hero!"Cosmo also joined in and covered his eyes.

They grasped each other tightly and squeezed thier eyes shut.What they expected to find made them sick to thier stomachs,but surprisingly,thier were no loud sobs or gasps.Well,there were a few gasps.But then thier were reliefed laughs and short-of-breath sighs.When Cosmo and Wanda both opened thier eyes,it was like being transformed to a whole other world almost.A large white almost ghostly figure was blocking the attack,making Timmy impregable to it.

"Huh...?"Timmy whispered almost feebly and stared up at the sky,that wasthen,he saw Shalaya's smiling face and glistening eyes.So,like any good friend,he smiled back,"Thanks alot."

"No....problem.....Warrior of the Fairys,"The voice told him in a small but apperciate voice and faded away into the rest of the shield protecting Timmy.Timmy grinned and stood up.

"No!"Master Bleak yelped in skepticism,"How can this be?!That attack was fatal....impetus!How did you survive such an assult and without the rest of the Fairy Warrior's powers or Dragon powers aiding you on?HOW?!!!"

"With a little help from a friend."Timmy told him guilefully.

Timmy took a few steps forward and glared at Master Bleak in the eyes,but suddenly a yellow bolt surged from directly behind Master Bleak.He turned fierecly,only to see Waldo spinning his wand inbetween in fingers and then blowing at it.

"This barrian-desert of a waste land,isn't big enough for all of us!"He mused Master Bleak on with wink towards Timmy and continueud to lure him away from Timmy and the others.

Timmy then realized the purpose of his distraction,only if he had his sword!But from out of nowhere,he felt a tug at his hot-pink shirt.He looked down and grinned ear-splittingly.

"My sword!"Timmy gasped and it was flung to him by the Slyph's under it,"How'd you find it?And,gosh,where?!"

"Eh....were sorta workin' over time."TwinkleSprite shrugged and motioned the others to leave with him,then they zipped away.Timmy let his and Cosmo and Wanda's reflection gleam in the shiney silver metal,then Timmy gained a casual look.

Timmy turned to Master Bleak's back,got in a lock-load postion and charged off after him.He was just about to make the move of a lifetime,when Crocker flounced in his way.

"Smile for the _press,_Turner!"He said quickly and shot a flash of light from his camera,"Cause once I get back to earth!I'm going to develop and make copies and then send them all around the world!Then....I'm going to post them on the internet!Until **everyone **knows Fairys are in deed real!"

"Crocker,you nutjob!"Timmy stopped in his tracks to reason with his Fairy-crazy teacher,even if it meant undistracting Master Bleak,"This is really dangerous!Get out of the way!!!"

"Ha!"Crorcker chorlted and resumed shooting,"Fat chance!"

"Huh?"Master Bleak was just about to turn his head,when Timmy did the most insane thing he'd ever done,"WHAA??!"

Timmy leaped onto Crocker's head and swung the sword with all the might he had left at Master Bleak's backside.You'd expect a B-shed,right?Wrong!Master Bleak started to slowly but surely wither away into nothing.

"I'll be back..."He grimaced a snotty promise directed at Timmy,"And when I do...you'll pay......ALL of yoooooooo."

Everyone suddenly broke out into cheers and hollers.Timmy smiled at the attention,but turned to give Cosmo and Wanda an apperhensive look.Who in turn grinned back sheeply,as they hugged once more.But soon it wasn't long before Timmy was ripped away and into suffocating squeeze of a hugby his parents.Even though Timmy couldn't breath,he smiled with his face growing a strange deep blue and hugged back as well.

"Uh....how'd the heck you find me,anyways?"Timmy asked them warily,once they finally release him from their iron hold.

Mom and Dad exchanged an unprepared look with one another,until all of the sudden,TwinkleSprite came in between them and then rakishly misted some sort of mist in thier faces that made them looked daze and fall to the ground in one heap.He then turned to them and did the same thing.

"I have PROOF....!"Crocker was able to declare,just at the mist was taking effect,then they all collasped to the ground.

"Uh...that stuffs non-toxic,isn't it?"Timmy asked him unsurely.

"Heck,ya!It's forgetful powder,knock'em dead in no time at all and is a kick at partys.Literally!"Butwhen TS saw the stricken looks on his face,he was quick to add,"They don't acutally _die,_kid!There knocked out and recover in a few hours.Man!You Earth punks are hard at convincing."

"It's the same essence I used in the forget-me-knob,"Wanda reassured him,giving Cosmo a you-better-agree-or-else look.

"What?Do I have spinach in between my teeth....?"

"Guys,I get it!"Timmy laughed euphroically,it was over.Finally!It was all over with and they could just joke around and have fun for the heck of it like they use too.

"Wanda....?"Waldo suddenly floated up and his eyes enlargend,as he drifted closer with an doubtful expression plastered on his tanned and well-built facial features.

"Waldo,"Wanda confirmed softly and flew up to him as well.

"I.....thought.....you....were?How...did....you?!"His voice started to crack awkwardly,but tears of joy welled up in his vermillion eyes.Soon,they were holding each other and crying.

Well,it only lasted a minute of two.Then they finally let up.That was when Waldo grinned at them roguishly and then motioned for someone directly behind him to come forward.

"Everyone,"He started to annouce when everyone (including his parents) were assembled in anticapation,"This is Carrol.We meet about 4 or 5 months ago.It'll be six soon!And...I've never meet a Fairy like her.She's funny,she's sweet,she's sophisticated plus she's compassionate and understand!And I love her with all my heart!"

He turned his back towards them and floated down to the ground,dragging her down as he went.He got on one knee and his eyes gleamed,as he got out a small,red box.As he opened it,it contained the beautiful rhinestone ring she wanted.

"I love you so much."He told her again with all the earnest he could muster,his hand starting to quake a bit,"Will you marry me?"

"I.....love you too."Carrol awnsered back gently,heraquatic eyes starting to shimmer from the reflection of the ring,then she whispered with a wide smile,"Yes.Yes I will marry you!"

Everyone turned to look at each other and just about fainted at how beautiful it all was.And as they embraced in both ways,everyone knew instantly,thier love was for real.

"So...."Cosmo cut in,floating up to them with a goofy grin,"Will there be any cake?!Or are we having take-out?"

Hope you liked it,cause it's the second-to-final chapter.Bet'cha can't guess what the next chapter will be about!Or...wait!Maybe you can.Hmm.Gotta work on that one!Anyways,I hoped you liked it!Man,over 30 reviews!I'm must be haulcanating.Oh,wait.I'm not!Hmm.Well,anyways,off ya go!Til next chapter,of course!Peace!XD

Lavenderpaw


	13. The Grand Finale is in place!

Timmy pulled at his collar of his new pink tuxedo,a stretch mark had formed all around his neck and he was feeling rather apt to get it off._This is so..._He began to think uneasily,started to feel a hint of irk in his gullet,_Pink!And I should know._

Just at that moment,Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl,looking radiant ina silky,emerald strapless dress.She glanced over at her godchild and tried offering a compliment.

"You look...uh....crisp?"

"Thanks,but you don't have to make something up."He told her with a conceded sigh and leniently,"So where's Cosmo?"

Wanda groaned inwardly,"Still trying to find something to wear......what else?!"

"I can't find my new cheese tux!"Cosmo complained with a slightly screwed face of fustration,as he poofed after Wanda.

"Where did you leave you're cheese tux?"Wanda asked him flatly,trying hard to aviod sounding too sarcastic.

"Hmm...?"Cosmo scatched at his chin in thought,"In my mini-fridge,of course!I _always _keep food-related cloths fresh!"

"Thats.....just plain creepy."Timmy said more to himself then Wanda,that's when he noticed the time on his bedstand,"Rats!It's almost 3:30!Weren't we suppose to be there by 3:15?"

"You're kidding?"Wanda inquired in disbelief and nearly screamed her head off when she followed his gaze to the time.

"Well!"Cosmo annouced with a grin,sticking out his wand,"What are we waiting for?!Let's go get some cake!!!!"

"And......?"Wanda demanded in a dangerously,low voice.

"And...to see you're brother get married."Cosmo added nervously,joining in the poof to Fairy World with Wanda.

Meanwhile....

Waldo paced (in mid-air) the enterance to the cothedrail and forced himself to stare at the time on his watch._3:31!_If the didn't hurry,they wouldn't make it in time.It had been one month since the Fairy Dragon Saga and everyone was just recovering.Everything pretty much went back to normal for Timmy and today was Waldo and Carrol's wedding day.

"Wal,what's wrong?"Buster,Waldo's best man and best friend from Fairy childhood plus the Fairy Acadmey,asked his best friend with a arched brow and a concerned expression.

Buster was almost as muscle-bound as Waldo was.He had slick jet-black hair that was almost always gelled back and bright orange eyes.Kind of like Waldo's understudy.

"Nothing,"Waldo assured his friend,trying to put on a straight-face,even though he felt uneasy about the situtation inside.

"Dude,I've known you for longer then that."Buster retorted firmly,giving him a knowing look,"Now,what's the prob?"

"I'm just worried not everyone might be here."

Suddenly,his parents showed up in the hallways with him,just as Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda poofed onto the scene with them.He turned and smiled with a relived sigh.

"Well,guess I got nothing to worry about now!"Waldo shrugged to Buster with a sheepish shrug.

When everyone was seated and Cosmo was restrained from devouring the entire wedding cake in one shallow.It started with an even and smooth classic weddeing song of "Here Comes The Bride," then Waldo floated to the front of the chapel,grinning at all his friends for school and family.

His eyes lite up like fire opal's,when he saw Carrol coming down the aisle,some small giggling fairy girls carryingthe long,flowing dress.The Pastor licked his fingers and flipped threw a small,little black book.It took a few minutes to resight the commitments and everything.But it was worth the wait!

Because when he got the part of,"You may kiss the bride."Waldo was lifting up her the white-laced drape from her face and was looking her deeply into the eyes.

"You know.....that kind of get's gross after a while."Timmy whispered his oppion to Cosmo and Wanda,with a pale green face and began retching behind the blecher's accidently.

"Uh...."Cosmo started up after a few seconds of witnessing Timmy,"He's right you know!I mean,I'm all for showing affection and stuff.But the way they keep doing it is just wrong!"

"Cosmo!"Wanda snapped pointedly,"That's what we did at _our _wedding!"

"It is?"Cosmo asked with a crooked smile,"I couldn't recall."

"Well,duh!"Timmy was quick to put in for Wanda's sake at least,"You're an idiot......burrbumpla..............no offense."

"None taken!"Cosmo shrugged it off and started eye-balling the bake with a hungrey glare in his eyes.

The wedding pressed on with nothing much more that had any sort of ring of run or excitement to it.And very soon,Cosmo was engrossed in trying to get more then 5 pieces of cake (of course being caught everytime) and Wanda was chattering away felicitously about the hardships they had faced.

Sighing,Timmy began strolling out into the main hall and down it's long corrdior.Soon though,Timmy found himself high up on a balcony,overlooking a lot of Fairy World with a bird's eye view.He felt the presence of someone near,but he didn't look.

"Nice view,huh?"The person off to his left finally asked,thier was a familiar ring to the voice.But with any high-pitched cockyness,he didn't bother jumping to conclusions.

"Sure is."Timmy breathed in the wintery chill of the evening air and exhaled with a small shiver,"So?You got a fairy here too?"

"Mmm-hmm..."The voice said lightly,nodding his way.

"So....what's....you're....TOOTIE?!"Timmy turned to look one of his worse annoyances in the face,stammering he continueud,"How the heck did _you _find Fairy World!!!?"

"TS brought me."Tootie repiled in an unusally calm voice,by that time she should have been smothering Timmy to death.

"TS?"Timmy repeated and glared over at TwinkleSprite,proudly standing in the doorway to the inside.

"You're not even a fairy!"Timmy argued hastily.

"No....but I _am _a certifed godparent,who just happens to be this little girl's Fairy godparent at the current moment."He combatted with a cool air over his head and a confident despostion,"So that means,yes,I'm a Syplh Godparent!"

"Say what?!"Timmy let his jaw drop and he turned with inauspicious eyes on a slightly smiling Tootie.

"Well,it's the truth!"TS told him flat-out,turning to Tootie,"So...uh....right.Do you wanna wish for something or other......or...........what?"

"No,that's okay."Tootie repiled quickly and ushered him away,"You can go and enjoy yourself in you want."

As soon as he left,Tootie's hazel eyes flashed upon Timmy's grimacing face.He took a few steps back and shallowed hard,it was worse then getting stuck with someone like her??!

"Timmy,"She spoke softly,sounding a little depressed,"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for being so persistant with you before,I mean,were both eleven now.Were still just kids and it finally took me a while to figure out just how you feel."

"Uh..."Timmy began uncertainly,raising a brow,"You are?"

"Uh-huh.I hope we can be friends!"She started up with a little more pep,but then went back to being nervous,"If you want.But if you don't like me and all....I get why."

"Well,"Timmy tried to reapproach her with some understanding,"It's not that I don't like you as a friend.But you've gotta admitt,you _have _acted fairly creepy before...."

"....Which is why we shouldn't be friends."Tootie sniffled quietly and made her way back out the french doors.

"Tootie,wait!"Timmy cried suddenly,grabbing her by the wrist.It was an awkward twist and Timmy quickly released his hold on her,then he started to say with a small and slightly off-guard smile,"I'd like to be you're friend.As long as you don't attack me like crazy!I don't see what it could hurt."

"You mean it?!"Tootie shrieked in a pierecingly high-pitched shrill of joy,but paused and blushed,"Sorry..bad habiet."

"Guess so,"Timmy agreed,a unflinching smile still engraved on his face.Even though he would of loved to have gone back inside,he acutally felt almost comfortable around her now.

At the end of the day.....

Waldo,Carrol,Cosmo,Wanda and Timmy,all waved to the departing Fairys.With reaviled looks,Waldo picked up Carrol and they engaged in a small but warm kiss.Then they both turned to the three and Waldo grinned widely.

"Thanks for coming!Guys,it meant a lot to us."Waldo thanked them happily and then started floating away with his wife to thier new car (which was poofed up custom made by thier parents) and started to drive away to the new apartment they were renting,while still in the Fairy Acadamey,even if it wasn't neassary to drive.So Timmy and his Fairy's watched as they went,all three with satisfied looks on thier faces.

"So...."Wanda looked down at Timmy and started to inquire curiously,"Was this the adventure of a lifetime or what?"

"Yeah!"Cosmo added with a smug look,"Must of tooken a lot outta ya!But it sure was worth it,uh,wasn't it?"

Timmy gazed out at the setting sun.He had learned so much from all of this.To have more confidence in himself,to believe things would work out if you keep on trying and to never lose faith or give up!And best of all,he had a bright future ahead of him with the thought ofthat he gained more then hehad lost in that 1 day.In the one day,he had learned that having the courage to face whatever it was that was bothering him or having the gutts to show when he was sad or down,was well worth what he had to go through and so he simply replied.

"As long as I have my best friends by my side and the knowledge that I can do anything just as long as I put my mind to it with all my heart,"Then he started to smile a teasing yet meaningful smile,"Then I guess I'll survive!"

The end.

Well,thus,it ends!I hope everyone's pleased and had a fun time reading my 2nd FOP fanfic from start to finish.Anyways,I will be starting my new FOP fanfic shortly,after a decent title,a few alterations,you get the picture!So....thanks for a readin' and reviewin' y'll!_See...YA!;)_

_Lavenderpaw_


	14. Chapter 14

This is just to let anyone who hasn't red read.etc.Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
